El cielo está en tus ojos
by Zeny
Summary: Sus ojos, su voz, esas sonrisas...Ese rubio idiota le hacía olvidarse de su objetivo. Su mente y sus emociones batallan, indecisos, tranquilos, ansiosos. Y todo se vuele más complicado aun cuando su cuerpo adolescente empieza a despertar sensaciones extrañas. /NaruSasu/Shota/ Se desarrolla en el universo de Naruto con algunos cambios/ Dedicado a Lobo Gris!
1. Chapter 1

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Dios sabe q Naruto no me pertenece xD  
>Aclaración: <strong>**No**** es shota, pero en este fic va a haber una diferencia de edad entre Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto está entre los 19-20, y Sasuke cerca de sus 13.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**0-0-0-0**

_ ¡Hola! He venido a traer un recado del Hokage a Uchiha Sasuke! – El que habló tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

_ Soy yo. – contestó una voz monótona y llena de aburrimiento.

_Eh… - el que había hablado antes lo miró desconcertado -… ¿TÚ eres Uchiha Sasuke? – se había imaginado a otra persona, alguien más…

_Sí, soy yo, ¿tiene algún problema? – cuestionó el otro algo ofendido. Lo hizo sentir subestimado y no le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento.

_No, no, ¡no hay problema! Eh… - sacó un papel de su bolsillo – Aquí tienes, dice que espera verte mañana en su despacho.

_Hn. – sin agregar nada más cerró la puerta del salón de clases como si se tratara de la puerta de su casa.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Al menos da las gracias! – el chico no volvió para agradecerle, y con un pequeño berrinche, salió de los pasillos de la Academia Ninja y regresó hacia la Torre Hokage – Tsk, estos mocosos de hoy en día… - tuvo una venita a punto de reventarse en su frente durante todo el trayecto, pero se le pasó cuando se encontró con sus amigos y estos lo invitaron a cenar. ¡Comida!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Al otro día**_

Naruto entró al despacho del Hokage con una gran sonrisa, como quien entra muy feliz a su casa sin tener que pedir permiso.

_ ¡Hola, viejo! ¿Qué tal el día-tebayo?

El anciano en cuestión estaba algo atareado con una pequeña montaña de papeles que estaba precariamente sobre su escritorio. Aunque en ese momento estaba más ocupado atendiendo una asunto totalmente diferente.

_Buenas tardes, Naruto… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_Ah, solo vine a saludarte-¡Heey! ¡Eres tú! – sin ningún rastro de discreción apuntó al chico que estaba sentado frente al Hokage.

El chico lo miró de reojo sin impresionarse, con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

_El mensajero, ¿eh? – dijo con voz algo, _AAALGO_ burlona.

La venita reventó por fin en la frente de Naruto.

_No soy ningún mensajero, ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y tú deberías respetar a tus mayores, mocoso! – ya se había cabreado.

El pelinegro se levantó, enojado e indignado.

_ Más mocoso es aquel que se comporta como uno. – replicó con un tono que destilaba arrogancia.

_ Ah, sí, ¡pues acabas de decirte a ti mismo mocoso! ¡HAHAHAHA! – exclamó Naruto victorioso…Es que no captó la indirecta.

_ … ¿Es idiota o qué? – murmuró, atónito y con una venita también a punto de reventar.

El Hokage, quién lo había escuchado, alternaba su mirada entre la pequeña escena y su _Monte de Papeleo_ .Una gotica resbaló por su sien y suspiró como respuesta. _Eso es una pregunta retórica, ¿…verdad?_

_ ¡¿Qué has dicho!? – Naruto se aproximó amenazadoramente hacia el chico de ojos oscuros, pero fue interrumpido por una voz seria y autoritaria.

_Bien, es suficiente. – la voz de Sarutobi los acalló a los dos. Estaba agotado, y no se creía capaz de soportar una riña infantil en esos momentos, ni siquiera para entretenerse. – Sasuke-kun, puedes retirarte. Naruto…tú también. Por favor, no armen jaleo dentro del establecimiento.

**0-0-0-0-0**

El rubio salió detrás del pelinegro y lo observó inquisitivamente, taladrando la espalda cubierta por una camiseta azul. Sasuke caminaba calmadamente –aunque se sentía algo irritado – con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ambos fueron en silencio por respeto a la orden del Hokage hacia la salida de la torre, y justo cuando Sasuke iba a tomar otro camino, Naruto se le atravesó de frente.

_...

_...

_ ¿Qué quieres, idiota? – dijo con aburrimiento el pelinegro. Nótese que Naruto le llevaba una cabeza de más por lo que para Sasuke era un poco molesto tener que alzar la cabeza para ver a ese idiota. En cambio para Naruto, era motivo de orgullo y cierta prepotencia.

_Heh, ¿eres un mocoso muy creído, verdad? – lo miró con su sonrisa Uzumaki.

_Y tú eres un ninja muy tonto, ¿verdad? – Continuaba impasible.

_ Hmp – resopló - ¡Ya te enterarás de quién soy-!

_ ¡Naruto! ¡No molestes a los niños!

_Ah, ¡Sakura-chan! Yo no lo molesto, solo trato de darle una lección a este-

_ ¿Quién eres tú para estar dando lecciones, eh? – la chica le propinó un zape en la cabeza. Entonces se giró hacia el niño en cuestión – ¿Estás bien, chico? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Hn. – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y tomó el camino a su casa. Los otros dos no pudieron ver el leve puchero que había hecho ante la aparición de la pelirosa.

_Sakura-chan, ¡de verdad que no le estaba haciendo nada a ese niño!

_Hum, pues le preguntaré a él mismo para ver sí es cierto, ¡darte una buena paliza! – Comprendedla, acababa de encontrarse con Sai hacía unos minutos y este le hizo perder toda la paciencia que pudiese tener para ese día.

La chica se volteó y…

_Eh? ¿A dónde se fue? - confundida, buscó con la mirada a su alrededor.

_ ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por tu culpa se escapó!

_ _**¿Cómo qué por mi culpa?**_

A Naruto le pareció ver un aura oscura proveniente de _Inner Sakura_.

_Eh…Nada, ¡nada-tebayo! Olvida lo que dije, ¡hehe! ¡Yo mejor me voy! Iruka sensei me espera para dar un paseo, ¡Adiós! – y se marchó con premura de ahí pues sabía que si decía una palabra más su vida correría gravísimo peligro. La pelirosa resopló enojada y se marchó de ahí farfullando algo sobre idiotas que no aprendían ni con golpes.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Después de una amena tarde con Iruka sensei, Naruto y dicho maestro comían en el restaurante favorito del rubio, quien ya llevaba tres tazones, para el lamento del pobre sensei y su cartera.

_Hum – sorbió con deleite los fideos – Nee, Iruka-sensei, ¿tú conoces a alguien llamado Uchiha Sasuke?

_Hmm... – su acompañante tragó y miró con curiosidad al problemático chico, quién era como un hermano pequeño para él y que empezaba a verse cada vez más como un joven maduro y fuerte… a pesar de su irreverente lado infantil - ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

_Quiero saber-tebayo. – respondió como si le restara importancia.

El castaño lo miro inquisitivamente y después de sorber la sopa, coloco el tazón sobre la barra.

_Bueno Uchiha Sasuke es un chico de 12 años. Es un genin…

_... – aguzó sus oído y concentró toda su atención en escuchar a su sensei.

_...

_ ¿…Y…? – instó a que continuara.

_Y eso es todo lo que te voy a decir.

_Que-¿quééé? ¡¿Solo eso!? ¡Tiene que haber más!

_Claro que hay, solo que no pienso decirte. No es asunto tuyo, Naruto. – dijo con severidad la última oración.

_Tsk – el rubio formó puchero infantil y obstinado en su boca, y mordió los fideos con resentimiento – Nunca me quieres decir nada-tebayo. – farfulló algo enfadado.

El de coleta suspiró y le miró a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sé que no te haré desistir de lo que sea que te esté pasando por la cabeza para que me vengas a preguntar por ese chico. – le dio una palmadita en la espalda, y su semblante entonces cambió a uno de más seriedad – Pero te advierto que te andes con cuidado. Ese chico no ha…tenido una vida fácil.

Naruto escuchó sus palabras y asintió.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Al otro día…**_

Sasuke se lavó calmadamente los dientes y después de vestirse, bajó a prepararse el desayuno. Justo cuando se iba a sentar en la mesa para recibir la primera y más importante comida del día… llamaron a la puerta.

Extrañado, se levantó a ver quién era y se encontró con…

_Hola. – el _auto-invitado _sonrió amenamente.

_...

_ ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

_… - con cara de tedio, el pelinegro se hizo a un lado y deja pasar al hombre.

_Oh, estabas desayunando, discúlpame por haberte interrumpido. – De todas formas se sentó en la otra silla y se sirvió una tostada con mantequilla y un vaso de jugo – ¿Qué tal amaneciste, Sasuke?

_Bien. – dijo sin mirarlo y comió en silencio.

_Hoy iremos a entrenar.

_Hn.

_Después, Yamanaka-san te hará una prueba de…

_No necesito que se metan en mi cabeza. Estoy bien.

_… Es una orden del Hokage.

_Tsk.

Esa cara le decía al peliplateado que había aceptado, pero a regañadientes.

Con una sonrisa escondida bajo una máscara que tapaba todo su rostro hasta la nariz, Kakashi terminó de desayunar.

_Buen chico.

Sasuke miró a su sensei con los ojos muy abiertos, contrariado y sorprendido.

…¿Cómo había logrado comer ese maldito sin quitarse la máscara!?

**0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto paseaba pensativo por el bosque, cómodo con la tranquilidad que le propiciaba la madre naturaleza… hasta que escucho un estruendo. _¿Qué fue eso?_ Sintió fluctuaciones de chakra, y supuso que alguien estaba entrenando cerca. Iba a continuar por su camino, pero uno de los chakras le fue muy familiar, así que lo siguió dando saltos de rama en rama hasta llegar a un espacio abierto donde avistó un par de árboles medio muertos…O sea, con el tronco abollado.

_...¿Kakashi-sensei?

_ ¿Hm? – el aludido se giró, y sonrió de su característica manera – _Yoh_, Naruto.

El rubio se acercó hacia el sensei de cabello grisáceo y correspondió su sonrisa con otra más grande.

_ ¡No lo he visto desde hace semanas! Dónde estaba-tebayo?

_Ah…Ya sabes…salvando gatos…Perdido en el camino de la vida…

_Ya he terminado, Kakashi.

La tercera voz que se sumó a la conversación sorprendió a Naruto, quien se volteó para comprobar lo que sus oídos suponían. Era _él_.

_ ¡Hey, mocoso! – saludó animadamente.

_Hn… - lo cierto era que Sasuke no se esperaba encontrarse con ese idiota. Pero la verdadera razón de sentirse tan irritado era ver como el rubio-tonto convertía _**esa**_ palabra en un despreciable mote. – Idiota.

_ ¿Cómo me llamaste?

_Deja vu_, pensó Sasuke con cierta ironía.

_ ¿Ustedes se conocen?– preguntó Kakashi desconcertado.

_Seeh…Conozco a este chiquillo-tebayo, hehe. – su atención se centró entonces en Sasuke completamente – Así que estabas entrenando, ¿eh? Me gustaría ver qué tan bueno eres. – una sonrisa retadora se posó sobre sus labios. Crujió los nudillos de cada una de sus manos y se acercó lentamente al chico pelinegro.

Sasuke, por su parte, sonrió de lado de forma altanera. En su interior se sentía algo divertido por la propuesta. Asumió una posición que le permitiría tanto atacar como defenderse y estrechó los ojos.

_Hn, no pareces muy poderoso, idiota.

_ ¡Hah! ¡Las apariencias pueden engañar, mocoso! – dijo de vuelta el rubio con cierta petulancia.

El peliplateado miró a uno y a otro alternativamente y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

_Bueno, si estás tan dispuesto, Naruto… Sasuke, esto será lo último que hagas por hoy. Si lo vences, no hay entre-

_Si lo venzo no iré a hacer esa estúpida prueba. – interrumpió el chico sin siquiera mirarlo, en voz alta.

_...Está bien. Trato hecho. – dijo Kakashi cautelosamente y sonrió a su manera. – Naruto, usa tu mejor jutsu.

Una venita se reventó en la frente del pelinegro. Con que así estaban las cosas, eh…

_Heh, ¡eso pensaba hacer desde el principio-tebayo! – dijo con voz ronca y alta. En sus ojos se podía leer lo emocionado que estaba.

La sonrisa zorruna se mostró en el rostro bronceado de Naruto. Ambos se prepararon para atacar. Sasuke esperó a que el rubio hiciera el primer movimiento, pues quería ver qué tan bueno era ese idiota. Kakashi tomó asiento calmadamente a la sombra de un árbol y sacó su amado libro. Escogió una página al azar y comienzo a leer, sin prestarle mucha atención a la pelea.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque. Sasuke, con los ojos entrecerrados, esperó la patada o puñetazo que vendría, pero en vez de eso, el rubio saltó bastante alto. Los ojos de Sasuke lo siguieron atentos. Y ese fue el error del pelinegro. Otro Naruto se aproximó con rapidez por la espalda del pelinegro con las intenciones de derribarlo, pero Sasuke brincó a tiempo y el rubio se quedó en el lugar que este antes había ocupado. Los dos Narutos rodearon como leones a su presa, al Uchiha, quien sonrió con sorna. No se sentía molesto, sino…excitado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no peleaba con alguien que hiciera que su sangre hirviera y corriera por sus venas de esa manera.

_Dos contra uno. Hm. Sabía que no podías hacer nada por ti solo, idiota.

_ ¡Esta es una prueba para ti, mocoso! – la sonrisa zorruna no desaparecía - Si no puedes con dos de mí cuando estoy peleando suave, ¡no podrás nunca con mi verdadero poder!

Naruto era experto en cabrear a sus rivales con un par de oraciones. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Sasuke se lanzó al ataque esta vez, y con un kunai atravesó el pecho del clon. Su sharingan estaba activado ahora.

El rubio protestó.

_Hey, ¡no se valen armas! ¡Es taijutsu!

_Tú usas ninjutsu al invocar un clon. Ahora estamos a mano.

_Hmph. Mocoso-sabelotodo. – refunfuñó.

_Idiota.

Velozmente Sasuke empezó a arrojar patadas en el aire directo a la cara de Naruto, pero éste se cubrió con sus antebrazos. Sasuke aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo, en cuclillas, y volvió a lanzarse, y esta vez lo tomó por sorpresa; usó el estilo de lucha de Lee, y derribó a Naruto de una patada en la mandíbula.

_ ¡Tsk! – el rubio se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, y miró al chico con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

Sasuke sonreía de lado, un gesto de arrogancia y diversión. Una parte de Naruto se alegraba de ver a ese "chiquillo" sonreír, pues por lo que le había dicho Iruka, no creía que él volviera a esbozar ese gesto en sus labios. Aun así, no era una sonrisa verdadera, de eso se daba cuenta.

_Heh, qué suave pegas.

_Hn, y por eso te has caído. – replicó burlonamente el de ojos rojos.

_Tsk…Eres muy creído, ¿sabes? – se puso de nuevo en posición.

Sasuke no respondió y en cambio volvió a lanzarse hacia el rubio. Iba a darle un patada por el costado, pensado que el rubio la esquivaría, y así darle un izquierdazo en la cara, pero lo que no anticipó fue que Naruto se diera cuenta de su plan – sehh, el rubio era listo, de una manera muy rara, pero lo era – y en vez de esquivar, lo agarrara de la pierna y lo lanzara al suelo. Sasuke rodó por la tierra cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Le dolían ahora junto con su costado, pero comprobó que no era nada grave. Sofocado, se hincó en una rodilla y miró a Naruto con resentimiento.

_ Uno a uno, mocoso. ¿Quieres desempatar? – Naruto no dejaba de sonreír y eso enfurecía a Sasuke. Seguramente pensaba que por ser mayor que él era más poderoso, pero le demostraría lo contrario.

Kakashi sintió una presencia a su lado.

_ ¡Yoh, mi gran rival! ¿Qué haces desaprovechando la primavera de la vida en lecturas poco productivas?

_Hm…Oh, Guy, no te noté. ¿Decías algo?– lo saludó cordialmente y siguió leyendo.

Cascadas de lágrimas colmaron el rostro de Might Guy.

_ ¡Tan cool como siempre, Kakashi! – alzó su _juvenil puño_, y entonces su cara cambió de repente – ¿No deberías estar entrenándolo tú? – señaló al par que se repartía golpes por doquier.

_ ¿Hn? Oh, es parte de su entrenamiento. – dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro.

_Hmmm… - el de leotardo verde se puso pensativo unos segundos, y sus ojos brillaron con la luz de una muy buena idea – ¡Ya sé! ¡Apostemos, Kakashi!

_¿Qué apostamos? – preguntó distraídamente.

_Apostemos a quién ganará esta ardiente batalla – señaló al par, que seguía…peleándose, para variar – Yo apuesto a que ganará…

Los chicos no podían escuchar lo que charlaban los mayores, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del ninja de _extraordinarias_ cejas. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás. Ahora los dos tenían la respiración descompasada.

_Heh, tengo que reconocer…Que eres bueno, mocoso.

A pesar de la sonrisa, Sasuke sabía que lo decía en serio.

_Hn. – sintió un pequeño calorcito de orgullo en su pecho. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero era agradable escuchar esas cosas…y más de un idiota como él que lo subestimaba al principio.

_ ¡Pero…! ¡Vas a tener que prepararte para mi siguiente ataque!

Y el rubio formó un sello con las manos… ¡Maldición, Era un tramposo que no seguía las reglas!. Sasuke hizo un chasquido con la lengua y saltó varios metros hacia atrás, mirando a Naruto con cierto rencor.

_Eres un tramposo. – dijo algo… ¿ofendido?

_Heh, ¡una distracción no cuenta como ninjutsu!

_¿Distracción?_

_PUFF!_

_Hola, Sasuke~

El aludido contempló estupefacto, los ojos redondos de la sorpresa. Eso…eso era… ¿UNA CHICA?

_Hehehe, apuesto a que esto no te lo esperabas – dijo entre dientes el rubio sin fingir otra vez el tono de voz. Su _Sexy no Jutsu_ siempre funcionaba con los hombres, comprobando su teoría de que todos eran unos pervertidos, pero…

_¿Eh?_

_... ¿Ese es el jutsu para el que tenía que prepararme?

_Espera…¿QUÉ!?_

Naruto contemplaba estupefacto el rostro inexpresivo del pelinegro. Eso…eso era…. ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Ni sonrojo, ni siquiera una simple y pequeña muestra de verse afectado por el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿No tenía hormonas o qué?

_Hn, creo que es mi turno. – con el rostro neutral, Sasuke volvió a atacar.

_ ¡Esto es imposible-tebayo! – y Naruto volvió a su forma normal, para continuar luchando.

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

_Por qué… ¡por qué siempre sucede lo mismo!? ¡Mi cool rival siempre gana! ¡No importa, ganaré en la próxima! – Guy salió corriendo con todo el furor de su juventud y lagrimones en su cara. Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Kakashi luciendo lo más tranquilo que podía con restos de suciedad en su ropa y algunos moretones superficiales en sus brazos y rostro.

_Hm…Tal como lo predije.

Sasuke no se veía muy satisfecho con su reciente victoria.

_Hn. Me voy a casa. – dijo dándole la espalda a las dos personas que estaban ahí. Kakashi no hizo nada por despegar su espalda del árbol en el que estaba recostado, sin embargo, miró a Naruto de reojo.

_¿Por qué lo dejaste ganar?

El rubio se sonrojó.

_¿Qué!? Yo no dejé ganar a ese mocoso.

_Naruto, te conozco desde que tenías 11 años. – relató con aburrimiento. – A mí no puedes engañarme.

El rubio suspiró y vio como el chico se marchaba…y sonrió.

_Hehe, es que con lo orgulloso y creído que es, me exigirá una revancha.

_... ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Sasuke? – preguntó el peliplateado con seriedad.

Naruto lo miró de forma extraña.

_Oye, ¡no lo digas como si fuera a hacerle algo malo! Es solo que… - volvió a suspirar, y torció un poco la boca en un gesto de desolación – Se ve tan solo…Y su mirada… - llevó sus ojos de nuevo hacia la figura del Uchiha, que se hacía más pequeña a cada paso – De alguna manera…me recuerda a la tristeza que yo una vez sentí.

Los ojos de Kakashi lo analizaron en silencio por unos segundos. El mayor entonces se encogió de hombros, y continuó leyendo.

_Bueno, mientras no le hagas daño, está bien.

_Sí, sí, ya Iruka-sensei me dijo que fuera "delicado". – hizo comillas con las manos a la vez que ponía un mueca.

_… - _"Eso sigue sonando de una manera diferente a lo que es"_

El rubio se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes despedirse.

_Nos vemos, Kakashi-sensei! – y desapareció de un salto ninja.

Kakashi contempló el cielo con el libro abierto en sus manos. Deseaba que las nubes pudieran darle pistas del futuro, de cómo ayudar a sus pupilos…a su pupilo actual. Suspiró. Hoy especialmente, las nubes eran solo un tumulto sin forma, que anunciaba la probabilidad de lluvia.

"_Tal vez…Naruto es justo lo que Sasuke necesita.", se le ocurrió de repente. "Naruto…tiene el poder de cambiar el corazón de las personas."_

**0-0-0-0**

_**Continuará.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que publique el segundo capítulo? Me encantaría leer vuestra opinión : 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

No pasó mucho hasta que Sasuke encontró a Naruto en uno de los campos de entrenamiento y le exigió una revancha. El rubio había estado casualmente tomando una siesta al pie de un árbol. Aunque lo cierto era que se había puesto de carnada para que el chico pelinegro lo hallara; eso no se lo diría, por supuesto.

_Te exijo la revancha. – dijo con seriedad.

El rubio entreabrió un ojo, y lo volvió a cerrar, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se molestara más. Naruto tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, su espalda recostada en el suave césped, con una pierna doblada sobre la rodilla de la otra.

El viento susurraba entre las hojas, y el leve murmullo de las ramas era lo único que se escuchaba en medio del silencio que se prolongó unos largos segundos de tensión. Naruto sonrió. Para Sasuke, seguramente era una sonrisa irritante.

_ Un ninja debe tomar las oportunidades y atacar a su enemigo por sorpresa, ¿no?

_ ¡Tsk! ¡Deja de burlarte, de mí, idiota!

De un salto Naruto se alejó del árbol cuando un instante después del insulto, una bola de fuego envolvió el árbol en ardientes llamas.

_Oye, ¿qué te hizo el árbol? Pobrecito. – dijo el rubio al ver como se quemaba.

_Pelea en serio. – rugió enojado el chico.

_Hmm… - el rubio parecía distraído, mirando a un lado como si considerara la situación – No, no voy a pelear contigo.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con rabia contenida, sus hombros tensos. Cuando habló otra vez, su voz era una mezcla de frialdad y enojo.

_Pues tendrás. – Y a continuación, chakra eléctrico comenzó a surgir en su mano izquierda hasta formar un chirriante chidori – O tendrás que soportar la burla de ser asesinado por un _mocoso_.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. Oh, qué divertido era molestar a ese chico.

_ Heh, ¿tú, matarme? No podrías ni siquiera herirme, niño.

Si antes había picado su orgullo…ahora lo había acribillado. Sasuke vio rojo en ese momento. El rubio notó su intención asesina y esquivó por los pelos el jutsu de rayo que por un pelo le hubiera atravesado el pecho. Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio e ira, el pelinegro volvió a atacarlo. Naruto se clonó varias veces y esquivó lo mejor que pudo las bolas de fuego que Sasuke le lanzaba; aun así sus clones eran apresados por las llamas y desaparecían. Debía ser que no estaba luchando en serio, como le había dicho Sasuke. Lo cierto era que no podía pelear en serio con él. Y sobre todo hoy. Notaba como Sasuke estaba actuando y moviéndose de manera diferente. En la pelea de hacía unos días atrás, sus movimientos y ataques habían sido calculados, estratégicos; había podido vislumbrar la increíble astucia que poseía el pelinegro. Pero ahora el chico simplemente atacaba sin cesar, cegado por una furia que el Uzumaki no era capaz de comprender.

Naruto sintió una punzada en el corazón. _Esos ojos…_

Dejó que de una patada, el pelinegro lo tumbara en el suelo. Sasuke se sentó sobre él, inmovilizó sus brazos con sus fuertes piernas, y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara.

Naruto no entendía de dónde salía tanta rabia, tanto odio.

_ NO ME SUBESTIMES, ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES‼

Pero esos ojos…a pesar de estar mirando a los suyos, era como si estuvieran en otro lugar. Como si en vez de ver a Naruto, viera a una persona completamente diferente. A alguien que hacía que Sasuke se sintiera de esa manera.

Sasuke le recordaba tanto a él mismo en muchos aspectos.

Sorprendió al pelinegro cuando uno de sus clones lo haló de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camiseta y lo arrojó al suelo. El chico apretó los dientes y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Naruto hizo lo mismo, aunque la única parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba adolorida era su cara. _Joder_, ese chico pegaba fuerte. Supuso que tendría unos moretones desagradables más tarde, pero por suerte había podido detenerlo antes de que deformara por completo su cara.

_Si vas a pelear contra mí, vas a tener que mirarme.

El pelinegro, que estaba a punto de cargar otra vez contra Naruto, se quedó tieso, sus brazos en posición de ataque, y le dirigió una mirada confusa.

_¿De qué estás hablando?

A pasos lentos y firmes caminó hacia Sasuke, quien se sintió un poco intimidado por el repentino cambio de actitud en el rubio. Pero no demostró cómo la intensidad de esos refulgentes ojos azules le afectaba y se quedó quieto en el lugar, con la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

Su espalda estuvo de repente contra el tronco de un árbol, pero no hubo impacto ni golpe alguno. La mano fuerte y bronceada agarró su mandíbula. Naruto lo forzó a mirarlo de cerca, directamente a los ojos. Tal acercamiento lo tomó por sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_ No te subestimo. Pero me gusta que mi oponente me mire cuando peleo con él. Si vas a luchar conmigo – repitió – lucha conmigo, no contra lo que sea que te ponga así de molesto.

No podía moverse. Las palabras, más que el agarre del rubio, lo tenían paralizado.

Se sentía terriblemente humillado. Quería golpearlo, derrotarlo, recuperar el orgullo que había perdido…pero, en ese momento, no podía moverse.

Itachi.

Las palabras de ese maldito aparecieron en su mente.

"_**Eres débil."**_

"_No vale la pena luchar contigo ahora"_

"_Eres débil"_

"_Tonto hermano menor"_

"_Eres débil"_

_**No te subestimo.**_

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron eco en su mente, sobreponiéndose a las de _él_.

_**Lucha conmigo.**_

Una punzada de dolor abatió su pecho por unos segundos. No sabía si eran los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, el odio y el sufrimiento de la traición de su hermano, su orgullo herido… o todo a la vez. Solo sabía que no podía dejar de ver esos ojos.

Esos ojos tan azules.

Naruto lo soltó y se alejó. Su expresión de antes fue remplazada por una tranquila sonrisa.

_¿Quieres ir a comer ramen-tebayo?

Su mente se quedó en blanco otra vez.

_¿Eh?_

El rubio pasó la mano por delante de su cara, como si tratara de comprobar que estaba despierto.

_ Oh, por dios, ¡dime que no lo maté! – exclamó lleno de pánico. Iba a empezar a morderse las uñas cuando el pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo con aparente molestia, y empezó a caminar lejos del rubio, quien después de unos segundos suspiró de alivio.

_Oh, estás bien. – dijo – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera matado? No sabría ni donde esconder el cadáver.

_Tsk. – Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Eso fue todo lo que Naruto necesitó para acercarse y caminar a su lado. Sasuke actuó como si lo ignorara, pero el rubio sabía que Sasuke estaba pendiente de su presencia. Iba a tomar tiempo para que dejara que se le quitara el enojo y fuera menos arisco.

_¿Qué tipo de ramen te gusta? A mí me gustan _tooooodos_ – dijo, y por poco se le sale la baba de la boca al pensar en humeantes boles de ramen – ¡pero mi preferido es el miso ramen!

Sasuke hacía como que no escuchaba ni una palabra mientras andaban fuera del campo de entrenamiento hacia las calles que conducían a la parte comercial de la aldea. La verdad, trataba de caminar más rápido sin que fuera obvio que quería alejarse de Naruto, pero este siempre conseguía alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Y a buena hora! Ya casi es hora de almorzar. Después iré a comprar un pastel y me lo comeré ¡ENTERO! ¡Buahahahahaha!

_...

_...Tal vez lo comparta contigo si lo pides amablemente. – dijo juguetonamente, con el rostro ladeado hacia el chico.

_No me gusta lo dulce. – masculló.

_Oh, ¡al fin hablas! Pensé que te habías dejado la lengua allá atrás, hehe.

_Tsk.

_ ¿De todas formas, ¡¿cómo que no te gusta lo dulce?! ¡Eso es imposible! A todo el mundo le gusta lo dulce.

_Yo no soy todo el mundo. – No se podía creer que le estuviera respondiendo.

_Claro que no lo eres. Si lo fueras estarías muuuuy gordo.

Gota a gota Naruto acababa con la poca paciencia que tenía Sasuke en ese momento. Pero no se iba a dejar provocar por ese idiota. Porque eso era lo que Naruto quería, estaba seguro.

Iba a doblar en la esquina para dirigirse a su casa, pero-

_Hey, hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas- tebayo? - el rubio lo sujetó del hombro, y él sacudió el brazo con desagrado. ¿No podía dejarlo en paz? ¿No se daba cuenta de eso? Sasuke no quería verle la cara por lo menos hasta mañana. Tenía que organizar sus ideas y pensar en qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tipo con su mente.

_Me voy a mi casa. – contestó lo más impasible que pudo. Que no era mucho.

_ ¡Pero si te invité a comer ramen! No puedes decirle no al ramen. – dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos, como si rechazar su oferta fuera una ofensa a los dioses.

¿Cómo lograba parecer tan adulto e infantil a la vez? Sasuke no entendía.

_Yo nunca dije que iría.

_Oh, pero no te lo estoy pidiendo. – una sonrisa zorruna se curvó en sus labios, y se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura – Es mi recompensa por haberte ganado.

Una venita reventó en la frente del pelinegro. Maldito desgraciado. Apretó los dientes y pasó del rubio, pero esta vez no se dirigió a su casa. Naruto lo siguió sin caminar a su lado esta vez, contemplando la espalda con una pequeña sonrisa. El gesto fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que con expresión seria, los eventos de hace un rato abarcaron su mente.

Sasuke era un misterio. Quería saber más sobre el chico, sobre su pasado, por qué albergaba en su corazón la furia que le había mostrado. No podía preguntarle a Sasuke, y no podía cuestionar a sus senseis Kakashi e Iruka; no querían decirle ni una palabra. Tendría que investigar por su cuenta…

_¿Dónde busco?_

Chocó contra algo y parpadeó. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado al Ichiraku. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con hastío – ya se estaba haciendo un hábito de ese día – y siseó molesto:

_Mira por donde caminas, idiota.

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el joven rostro marcado por la irritación, y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_Hehe, lo siento, Sasuke. No te vi. – dijo con falsa inocencia, para picarle. Era muy inmaduro de su parte comportarse así con el chico.

_Tsk.

_ ¡Bienvenidos!

Naruto se giró hacia el hombre dueño del mejor restaurante del mundo, según Naruto, y le sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía alegre.

_ ¡Hola, viejo! ¿Cómo estás?

_Ah, el negocio va bien, así que yo estoy bien. - sonrió a su vez de una forma agradable – No te veía desde hace días, Naruto.

_Hehe – se rascó la nuca con una risita apenada – Estuve un poco ocupado.

_ ¡Bien, no demoremos más! – el viejo Teuchi juntó las manos con energía, como si se preparara para cocinar un banquete –¿Lo de siempre?

Sasuke tomó asiento en silencio, prestando atención a la conversación con la mirada perdida en la pared del frente, sus antebrazos apoyados en la barra.

_ ¡Por supuesto-tebayo! – exclamó efusivo el rubio, y se giró a Sasuke con una sonrisa después de sentarse en el taburete – ¿Y tú qué quieres, gruñón?

_ _Shouyo_. - dijo simplemente.

_ ¡Enseguida! – entonces Teuchi volvió a la parte de atrás a preparar los pedidos, y se quedaron solos otra vez. Sasuke contempló de reojo como Naruto, ansioso, se frotaba las manos. Los ojos incluso le brillaban, como si en cualquier momento fuera a recibir un regalo de los dioses.

_ ¡Hace dos días que no como ramen! ¿Tú comes ramen seguido, Sasuke?

Si Naruto pensaba que siquiera se dignaría a contestarle, estaba muy equivocado.

_Oye.

Le pincho la mejilla con el dedo índice.

_Sasssukeeee. – y lo volvió a hacer.

_...

Sí, Sasuke tenía ya varias venitas en su frente. Dios, nunca en su vida se había sentido con tantas ganas de golpear a alguien para que se callara.

_ Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. – el rubio pinchó su mejilla el mismo número de veces que dijo su nombre. La ceja oscura ya empezaba a tener un tic que no parecía querer desaparecer.

Un cálido susurro chocó contra su oreja y le hizo tener un incomprensible escalofrío.

_Sasuke.

Se giró abruptamente, estampando la mano con fuerza en la barra sin darse cuenta.

_¿QUÉ?!

Naruto volvió a su posición con medio cuerpo recostado en la barra, un semblante juguetón en su rostro.

_No seas tan gruñón, te vas a poner viejo antes de tiempo.

_ Deja de molestarme. – profirió enojado, su postura algo rígida en comparación con la actitud relajada del Uzumaki. No le gustaba que se le acercaran tanto. Maldito rubio idiota.

_ Me gusta que me presten atención cuando hablo. – dijo Naruto sin darle mucha importancia. Con un par de palillos, hizo que el rostro de Sasuke se girara hacia él. – Ya te dije que tienes que mirarme si quieres luchar contra mí.

Apartó los palillos y frunció el ceño.

_Ahora no estamos peleando.

El rubio sonrió divertido.

_¿Quién dice que no?

_ ¡Miso ramen y Shouyo ramen! – el viejo sirvió con eficiencia cada bol frente a sus clientes – ¡Que lo disfruten! – y con esto, desapareció por donde había venido.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada retadora al pelinegro, y este supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

_ ¡Apuesto a que no me ganas-tebayo! – y con eso dicho, se lanzó a devorar su delicioso y caliente ramen, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sasuke, que no podía creer la velocidad con la que comía ese loco rubio. Pero Naruto le había desafiado, y no pensaba perder otra vez contra ese idiota.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Quince minutos después…**_

Teuchi regresó con dos raciones más de ramen y Sasuke contempló el nuevo bol casi con miedo. ¡Se sentía muy lleno! ¡¿Dónde diablos iba a meter más comida?!

A su lado, Naruto iba tragando la sopa de su quinto tazón de sabrosos fideos – tenía la intención de comer todas las variedades que ofrecía el Ichiraku - y no parecía que su contienda tuviera un fin cercano.

_¿Qué diablos tienes en el estómago?! – La exasperación y el asombro de Sasuke fueron palpables en su tono de voz. Naruto terminó de sorber la sopa y lo miró con una sonrisa. Tenía un pequeño fideo pegado a la mejilla.

_ ¿Ya te rendiste, Sasu-chan? – dijo divertido y eructó sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo con una mueca.

_Eres un cerdo.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Gasto mucha energía diariamente, es normal que coma tanto-tebayo! – se defendió el rubio algo…espera… ¿ofendido?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

_Hm. Límpiate, tienes fideos en la cara, idiota.

_No quiero oír nada de un mocoso con un estómago tan pequeño. – reclamó y se limpió la barbilla algo enfurruñado, lo que hizo que Sasuke se sintiera algo aliviado consigo mismo.

_¿Qué fue eso!?

Sasuke lo miró contrariado.

_¿Qué fue _qué_?

Naruto se acercó a su rostro y lo observó como si contemplara la octava maravilla del mundo.

_ ¡Has sonreído! – exclamó, como si de repente estuviera muy feliz.

_...

_¿Ves? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser gruñón todo el tiempo.

_...Hn.

Sasuke se enderezó en el asiento y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Bebió un poco de agua. Colocó los palillos correctamente en el bol y dejó a un lado el que no había probado.

…¿Qué era esa sensación tan rara en su estómago?

...Seguramente no le había caído muy bien el ramen.

_ ¿Hey, te vas a comer eso? – preguntó el rubio a la vez que señalaba el tazón que Sasuke había echado a un lado en señal de que claramente no se lo comería.

_No.

_Bien, es mío entonces, ¡hehehe!

Como tantos otros, el ramen fue devorado hasta que no quedó fideo alguno. Naruto se frotó la barriga al terminar, plenamente satisfecho. Suspiró de gusto y una sonrisa complacida apareció en sus labios. Le encantaba comer ramen.

Sasuke tenía apoyada la barbilla en una mano, con el codo sobre la barra. Su expresión era extrañamente tranquila, y por un momento cualquiera podría decir que quien lo había atacado hacía casi una hora lleno de cólera era otra persona totalmente diferente. Quizás se debía a que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había comido acompañado de alguien que no fuera Kakashi.

No era que le gustara la compañía del rubio, pero… se sentía distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a la soledad que lo rodeaba cada vez que se sentaba en la mesa de su apartamento.

_ Es raro-tebayo. Es como si el ramen de hoy fuera el mejor que he probado en meses.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se giraron hacia Naruto, quién ahora lo miraba, sonriendo.

_¿Te ha gustado? – volvió a hablar.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, sin girarse para verlo. La mano le tapaba parte de la cara, por lo que el rubio no podía ver su rostro por completo.

_...No ha estado mal.

_ ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! – exclamó contento, y se acercó para hablarle con cierta complicidad – Porque vas a pagar tú.

Sasuke se giró abruptamente hacia el Uzumaki, los ojos abiertos como platos.

_¿Qué…?

Naruto se levantó del taburete de un pequeño brinco con las claras intenciones de irse, las manos entrelazadas despreocupadamente detrás de su nuca. Tenía esa maldita sonrisa campante y socarrona en su cara.

_Te dije que era mi recompensa por ganar.

Oh, maldito, maldito tramposo.

Chasqueando la lengua, el pelinegro pagó la cuenta a un sonriente Teuchi, y este se despidió y les dijo que "Volvieran cuando quisieran".

Sasuke no pondría un pie en ese restaurante en meses.

Naruto había estado tratando de contenerse, la comisura de su labio elevándose involuntariamente mientras veía al chico resignarse a pagar por el almuerzo. Pero no duró mucho; una carcajada brotó de su garganta y el tic nervioso en la ceja de Sasuke no demoró en aparecer.

_ ¡Pfff-hahaHAHAHAHAHA!...Tu…tu cara…, hahaha… Eres tan gracioso, Sasuke. – Tan fuerte se había reído que mientras se sostenía el estómago le habían salido lagrimitas de felicidad. – Me la he pasado bien.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Era como si el aire que respiraba hubiera empezado a cambiar. El cielo cubierto de nubes blancas era brillante, pero incapaz de opacar esa gran sonrisa. Su pulso golpeteó acelerado en sus oídos y de su pecho pareció brotar un calor agradable.

_ Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, hehe – el rubio se rascó la cabeza y suspiró distraídamente – Creo que tenía que ir a ver a Sakura-chan hoy… - sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Sasuke – Nos vemos, mocoso.

Ambos sabían que Naruto solo le revolvía el pelo para molestarlo. Así que en vez de apartarse, le lanzó una mirada asesina. El Uzumaki tuvo que morderse el labio para no volverse a reír.

_ ¡Bye, bye, Sasuke! – El rubio desapareció en el aire bajo la mirada de los sorprendidos ojos negros.

Tres segundos se quedó de pie observando el lugar en el que había estado el rubio, y luego alzó la mirada. La confusión se mostraba en su rostro, y su corazón no había dejado de latir con rapidez. Recordó lo que había pasado desde que lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento, tratando de encontrarle sentido al extraño giro de los acontecimientos.

No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, y no entendía por qué.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Continuará**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Para los que no alcanzaron a ver el pequeño cambio en el capítulo 1, Naruto está entre los 19-20 años, y Sasuke entre los 12-13.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, ¡me alegra un montón que les haya gustado! Y bueno, aunque mi kokoro sufra, les perdonaré el no dejarme review a aquellos que le dieron a favoritos y al follow xDD Espero que encuentren este capítulo de su agrado **_

_**: 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera, no existiría algo tan desafiante de la lógica como el final xD**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke no vio a Naruto en una semana. Y no es que estuviera contando los días_, ¡por supuesto que no!_, pero había esperado encontrarse con el alocado rubio pronto. Todos los días entrenaba con Kakashi hasta las cuatro de la tarde, y después se iba a su casa a leer y estudiar jutsus. Tenía una meta que cumplir, el objetivo por el cual vivía y por el cual entrenaba hasta terminar completamente agotado.

Incluso con su mente enfocada en eso, a veces se distraía pensado en lo que estaría haciendo él, y recordaba el día en lo había invitado-forzado a comer en el Ichiraku. La risa escandalosa del rubio, su forma alegre y despreocupada de hablar, su gran poder…sus sonrisas.

Le era difícil reconocer para sí mismo, aun si en su subconsciente lo sabía claramente, que ese era el primer recuerdo agradable que tenía en mucho tiempo.  
><em>No.<em>

No podía desviarse de su camino. Sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que _tenía _que hacer. Vengar a su clan era su deber más importante, la razón por la cual se preparaba cada día; la razón por la que seguía respirando.

Apretó en un puño el pergamino en su mano. Tenía que _matarlo_. A _él_. Restaurar la dignidad de su clan.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Y para eso, debía entrenar a tiempo completo y aprender todo lo que pudiera, todos los jutsus que pudiera. Nunca se era lo suficientemente fuerte, y se había dado cuenta de eso de una manera muy desagradable.

Sí. Se lo diría a Kakashi. Tenía que aprender más técnicas de fuego y rayo, y dominar otros elementos.

Las palabras de su hermano inundaron sus oídos en aquel silencio que rodeaba su habitación.

No sería humillado otra vez. No volvería a ser derrotado.

Por eso no haría caso a distracciones estúpidas.

No haría caso a la escondida ansia que había en su pecho de ver esos ojos azules otra vez.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Se sentía muy agitado, y su piel estaba impregnada en sudor; sentía mucho calor y aunque su cuerpo se sintiera cansado, era una sensación muy buena…Todos sus músculos estaban tensos, su corazón bombeando sangre velozmente a todas partes. Iba a continuar… ¡Lo haría!

_Doscientos cuarenta y tres…. Doscientos cuarenta y cuatro…ghh, doscientos cuarenta y cinco…

_Por más ejercicio que hagas tu pene no crecerá, Naruto.

Una "agradable" voz acabó con su concentración. Cayó estampado contra el suelo, el cual ya estaba mojado con varias gotas de su propio sudor. El rubio resopló con enfado, sin mirar siquiera al chico pelinegro que había entrado – sin ser invitado – en su habitación, y continuó con las planchas que estaba haciendo, empujando su peso con sus brazos una y otra vez, a pesar de que le costara esfuerzo. Hacía rato que se había deshecho de su camisa, y estaba semidesnudo, con solo un par de shorts anchos cubriendo parte de su piel.

_Madito Sai. –masculló –Ahora perdí la cuenta, tsk… - pero aun así siguió. Sus bíceps y tríceps se flexionaban y se mostraban fuertes y algo brillantes por el sudor, que también perlaba la frente del rubio y lo hacía parpadear de vez en vez cuando una gota trataba de colarse en sus ojos.

_Vas por 251.

_ Hahh – jadeó con la voz algo rasposa – Ya que vas a estar ahí…Avísame cuando alcance las trescientas, ¿ok?

_¿Por qué trescientas? ¿Por qué no haces cuatrocientas? – la sonrisa de Sai no se dejó esperar._  
><em>  
>_Te contestaré cuando…termine esto, Sai- idiota… - dijo con dificultad.<p>

_Vale. Entonces te diré a qué he venido mientras tanto. – Naruto gruñó y el pelinegro prosiguió a hablar – Sandaime-sama ha convocado a una reunión sobre Akatsuki. Al parecer han capturado al Tres Colas. Están preocupados porque su próximo objetivo sea Konoha.

_Hah…Bueno…eso era de esperarse…Ya tengo ganas de encontrarme…con esos malditos.

_ Me he encontrado a Sakura-fea de camino. Me ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante.

_Ajá…

_ Y creo que eso es todo lo que me han dicho que te dijera. – volvió a sonreír de su cínica y falsa manera.

_Aja…Sai…

_¿Sí?

_¿Por cuántas voy? ¿Ya llegué a las 300?

_No sé. Como estaba hablando no pude contar.

Naruto cayó estampado otra vez en el suelo, y respiró profundamente.

_ A veces me dan ganas de matarte.

_Sakura dice lo mismo. La diferencia es que ella lo intenta más seguido.

_ Haah… - el rubio se incorporó, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Se bebió de golpe el agua de una botella q tenía en el suelo y se secó el sudor con una toalla que tenía cerca. Suspiró – Bueno, ¿cuándo es la reunión?

_ Es a las seis de la tarde de hoy.

_Maah…Qué fastidio-tebayo. – dijo con un puchero y se sentó en la cama. Miró a Sai, y el recuerdo de cierto niño pelinegro invadió su mente.

_ Tengo que irme ahora. – dijo el de ojos oscuros con su usual sonrisa – Tengo una misión a la que ir.

_ ¿Tú solo? – preguntó extrañado.

_Sí. Sandaime-sama te explicará los detalles.

_Hmm…Ok. - El rubio sacudió la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de sus pensamientos confusos, y sonrió. - Cuídate, y gracias, Sai.

_ Nos vemos en una semana, Naruto. – y con esas palabras, extrañamente dichas con sinceridad, el artista se desapareció en un mancha de tinta.

Naruto suspiró y fue a tomarse una ducha. Entre las misiones con su equipo y las malditas reuniones en las que el viejo Sarutobi lo hacía participar, se había quedado sin tiempo para ir a ver al chico.

Sonrió. Se la había pasado muy bien con Sasuke. Era gracioso lo divertido que podía ser a pesar de que siempre – o _casi siempre_ - cargaba con una cara de amargado.

_Hehe…ese mocoso… - sus labios se curvaron ante el agradable y divertido recuerdo. El chorro de agua le caía en el cabello rubio. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus músculos se destensaran.

_Hmm…

Un pensamiento hizo presencia en su mente mientras se enjabonaba.

_Debería…buscarlo._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Pensativo, se dirigía a su planeado encuentro con Sakura. Según Sai la chica tenía que decirle algo importante, y estaba muy curioso por saber qué era. Ya había oscurecido, pero los negociosos y las casas se mantenían iluminadas, dándole un toque agradable a la algo concurrida vida nocturna de la aldea. Risas, música, ruidos y voces que se mezclaban con otras en un murmullo ininteligible.

_¿Dónde vivirá? No le pregunté…_

Amigos celebrando, padres e hijos de la mano. Mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos. Algunos con sonrisas, otros con rostro abatido. La vida era diferente para cada persona esa noche, Naruto incluido.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Una luna creciente empezaba a alzarse en el firmamento, opacando a las pequeñas estrellas que la rodeaban. Sonrió. La luna siempre lo hacía sonreír. Y recorrer las calles en la noche, o a cualquier hora del día, lo hacía sentir solo.

_Debe de vivir por su cuenta también…_

Era difícil no sentir una punzada de nostalgia al ver a un niño con su padre o madre.

Sacudió la cabeza y reflexionó sobre lo que había escuchado en la reunión. Esos malditos de Akatsuki… Se preguntó cómo estaría Killer Bee, si el Raikage lo estaría protegiendo de la misma forma estricta de siempre. Era una lástima que el País de las Nubes estuviera tan lejos…

_Hmm…Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ese mocoso…_

Bufó una sonrisa. Oh, qué gracioso era Sasuke. Tenía ganas de volver a verlo.

Dejó de caminar.

Ahora tenía poderes mágicos o _qué demonios…?_

_¿Sasuke…? – parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Acaba de invocar a una persona con su mente? ¡_Wuoah_, qué increíble!

El pelinegro estaba con una expresión de asombro similar. Había detenido abruptamente sus pasos al ver la figura del rubio aproximarse hacia él. Pero hasta hace unos segundos el rubio había estado con la cabeza metida de lleno en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico hasta estar a menos de cuatro pasos de él. - ¡Sasuke! – saltó animado y se aproximó a él para revolverle el cabello, gesto que tomó al pelinegro algo desprevenido. – ¡Hace milenios que no te veo! ¿Dónde te has metido, mocoso?

_ Solo fue una semana. – dijo con aburrimiento el chico, estrechando los ojos, un ligerísimo y casi imperceptible puchero en su cara.

_Ow, ¿contaste los días? – habló juguetonamente, inclinándose un poco, con esa sonrisa zorruna y ese brillo divertido en sus ojos que a Sasuke se le hacían irritantes la mayoría del tiempo.

_Tsk. – apartó la mano de Naruto- pues todavía la tenía puesta sobre su cabello y eso lo molestaba un poco- para rodear al rubio y seguir caminando como si nada.

_ … - Los ojos azules siguieron el movimiento del chico, todavía sin comprender - …¿Eh…? O-oye! ¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke no detuvo su paso.

_Me voy a mi casa.

Esa fue otra – irónica - sensación de _deja vu_.

Naruto hizo un puchero y lo alcanzó hasta ponerse delante de él. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró jetón.

_Pues déjame decirte que a tu casa no vas a ir ahora.

Impasible, el chico pelinegro alzó una ceja.

_¿Y eso por qué? ¿Me vas a obligar a pagarte la comida otra vez?

_¿Rencoroso, Sasu-chan?

_ Piérdete.

El rubio parpadeó algo descolocado, pero recuperó su temple. ¿Con que con esas estaba…? Parecía que Sasuke no conocía de la infame perseverancia de Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, bueno. Ya se enteraría de primera mano.

_ Heh, estás más amargado de lo usual, mocoso…Supongo que tendré que darte una lección. – crujió sus nudillos y se acercó al pelinegro con superioridad, una sonrisa retadora en sus labios.

Sasuke se preparó para un ataque, tensando sus músculos y entrecerrando los ojos de una manera calmada y fría. Bien, estaba de acuerdo con eso. Hacía días que quería volver a pelear con el idiota que – muy a su pesar – tenía que reconocer que era poderoso.

_ ¿Qué…? ¡Oye, bájame, idiota!

_Nop, tú y yo vamos a ir a un lugar donde pueda sacarte la amargura de una forma un poco menos violenta –tebayo.

_ ¡Deja de hablar tonterías y déjame en paz!

_ _Oblígame_, mocoso. – le sugirió burlón.

_ ¡Uugh! – rugió con frustración e impotencia.

La gente veía con una gotica de preocupación en sus sienes como ese rubio se llevaba a aquel chico cargado cual saco de papas sobre su hombro. Veían también que dicho chico le propinaba por todos lados golpes y patadas a los que el presunto "secuestrador" parecía inmune.

Naruto se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante, sin dejar de caminar, y hablo con total despreocupación.

_No se preocupen, no se preocupen, que así es como él y yo nos entendemos. ¡Sigan con lo suyo y pasen una buena noche! _-PUFF!_

A la gente le preocupó la desaparición en una nube de humo, pero como no era asunto de ellos, siguieron con lo suyo. Los jóvenes de hoy en día…

_**Un rato más tarde…**_

_ ¡Que me bajes de una vez te digo, Naruto!

_Oh, ¿te acordaste de mi nombre? Solo por eso te haré caso esta vez.

_Qué-desgraciado, no lo hagas!

_**SPLASH!**_

_ ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Acabo de comprobar mi teoría! – se mofó muerto de la risa el rubio, a la vez que veía ese rostro enfurruñado, fastidiado, irritado y la mirada asesina que le mandaba Sasuke. El chico estaba todo empapado, con el agua cubriéndole hasta los hombros. – ¡Eres tan arisco como un gato-tebayo! ¡Hahahahaha!…Ay, mi estómago, no puedo con tanta risa…Pffff – el rubio se dejó caer en la superficie de madera con una mano sosteniendo su abdomen, aun temblando por las carcajadas.

El pelinegro no cabía en su enojo. ¡Maldición! ¡Quería tanto ir a donde estaba ese idiota y golpearlo en la cara! Pero claro, este no lo dejaría. _Noo_, eso no había acabado ahí. El rubio, satisfecho con su broma personal, se quitó su ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se lanzó al lago. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos cuando las gotas de agua salpicaron sus ojos, y compuso una mueca de molestia cuando Naruto sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

_ ¿No te gusta nadar?

_ No. Pero me gusta ahogar_ dobes_ en el agua.

_Pff, ¿en serio? Tienes un hobby muy poco saludable, Sasuke. – para mantenerse a flote movían los pies bajo del agua. El lugar en el que estaban no era tan hondo, pero sí tenía varios metros profundidad. El lago en la noche cargaba un aire de tranquilidad y belleza que pocas veces era apreciado por las personas, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en la superficie cristaliza y oscura. Naruto escupió un buche de agua en la cara de Sasuke y este sufrió los terribles efectos de un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

Oh, pero ya se había hartado.

_ Hehe, eres tan gracioso cuando te enoja- AAH, QUÉ HACES-TEBAYO!? ¡APAGA ESO, JODER! NI SE TE OCURRA!

El rostro alarmado y lleno de espanto de Naruto mientras acercaba al agua su mano envuelta en electricidad hicieron a Sasuke esbozar una media sonrisa entretenida y maliciosa.

_No quiero.

_ ¡Vamos Sasuke, de verdad quieres freírme como pescado!? – ahora sí le estaba dando un poco de miedo.

_Sí. – Oh, qué divertido era poner a Naruto de los nervios…

…Era mejor para su salud mental olvidar el pensamiento que acababa de tener.

_ ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No te fastidio más! ¡Ahora deshaz ese chidori-tebayo!

_Hn. – con el gesto arrogante aun en sus labios, deshizo el jutsu.

El rubio casi se derrite del alivio.

_Haaah…Eres algo…sádico, mocoso. – suspiró. Tenía el cabello pegado a la frente, las gotas de agua resbalándose por su cuello y hombros. Al tenue resplandor plateado lo máximo que podían ver eran sus siluetas y sus rostros cubiertos parcialmente en sombras.

A pesar de eso, la gran sonrisa de Naruto y sus ojos azules se sobreponían a la negrura de la noche. Y en comparación con el cielo, los ojos de Sasuke eran mucho más profundos. Mucho más brillantes.

– Pfff, ¿te diviertes a mi costa, eh? – juguetonamente le haló de una oreja, y el pelinegro le contestó con la misma mirada de gato mortificado que había puesto antes al ser arrojado al agua.

_ Hn.

_Qué es eso de "Hn", eh? ¿Es un lenguaje de amargados? ¡Porque tengo que aprenderlo si quiero hablar contigo!

_Pff, deja de decir tonterías, baka.

_ Oe, oe, ¿a quién le dices baka, mocoso? – Naruto le sacó la lengua.

El pelinegro bufó con altanería ante el infantil gesto. Naruto entonces se apoyó _en el agua_, y se paró _sobre el agua _bajo la sorprendidísima mirada de Sasuke.

_Mierd-_…¿Cuándo Kakashi pensaba enseñarle eso?

Para su fastidio, el rubio lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa.

_¿Todavía el vago de Kakashi no te ha enseñado esto?

Bingo.

_Hehe, ven aquí. – le extendió sus manos. Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza. – ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no te iba a hacer más nada. No quiero morir chamuscado. – le dijo algo ofendido haciendo un puchero. Ante esto, Sasuke alargó sus brazos con lentitud, sin entender muy bien lo que se proponía el rubio. Naruto lo agarró con firmeza por debajo de los hombros hasta que el pelinegro estuvo con los pies fuera del agua. La ropa del chico de ojos negros estaba pegajosa por la humedad, y Naruto lo sostenía con una cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Eso lo puso algo nervioso.

_ No es difícil. Solo tienes que enviar una cantidad justa de chakra desde tus pies al agua constantemente. Entonces la ajustas para que tu cuerpo flote.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente. Las palabras de Naruto sonaban tranquilas, su voz estaba llena de naturalidad y sinceridad, y su manera de decirlo le hizo incluso creer que caminar por el agua era algo realmente fácil. Obedeciendo a una parte de su cabeza que al parecer se dejaba llevar por ese idiota, hizo lo que le había dicho. Cerró los ojos, juntó sus manos y suspiró para relajarse. Lo único que escuchaba era la pausada respiración al frente suyo. Concentró chakra de la manera que le había indicado el rubio. Sintió esa energía fluir hasta sus pies. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos y separado las manos, Naruto lo bajo poco a poco, sin soltarlo.

_No mires abajo. – escuchó en un susurro – Mírame a mí.

No creía que en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de apartar la mirada aunque él se lo dijera.

Con cuidado, el rubio lo soltó, sin romper el contacto entre sus ojos. Y cuando pasaron unos segundos y su cuerpo no se había hundido en el agua, Sasuke se atrevió a mirar abajo.

Oh. Así que eso era estar parado sobre el agua.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Aprendes rápido! A mí me tomó toda una tarde hacer eso. – exclamó Naruto con admiración. Sasuke, aun cauteloso, dio un par de pasos tentativamente hacia atrás y al lado. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pero por supuesto que no le diría a ese idiota que Kakashi le había enseñado _lo básico_ de la manipulación de chakra en el entrenamiento de escalar árboles.

Levantó la vista hacia Naruto. Por alguna razón su corazón había dejado de estar tranquilo. Ahora palpitaba a un ritmo anormal.

¿Por qué era tan agradable… estar junto a Naruto?

_ ¿A que soy un maestro increíble? Deberías ser mi alumno, Sasuke. – sugirió con una sonrisa pícara.

_Ni en tus sueños. – dijo con rapidez. ¿Naruto todos los días? Eso no sería sano para su mente. Ya lo distraía demasiado.

_Hah, ¡ya quisieras tú aparecer en mis sueños! ¡Es el imperio del Ramen! ¡Hahahaha!

Naruto lanzó una sonora y "macabra" carcajada. Una gotica resbaló por la sien de Sasuke. En serio, ¿qué tenía este en la cabeza además de ramen?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

La risa paró abruptamente y Naruto maldijo para sí mismo.

_Oh, mierda, ¡casi lo olvido! ¡Estás con la ropa toda empapada! Mejor salimos ahora antes de que te dé un resfriado.

Hasta ese momento Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de eso. No es que la noche estuviera muy fría. De hecho, estaban en verano, pero siempre era bueno estar prevenido con esas cosas. Eran ninjas. Podían ser apuñalados treinta veces, lanzarse de acantilados, ser golpeados hasta morir, pero tener un resfriado… era casi ridículo. Un ninja debía cuidar y entrenar tanto su cuerpo como su mente.

Con un poco más de confianza caminó hasta el muelle y subió. Naruto se había sentado con los pies extendidos sobre la madera, con el cuerpo medio echado hacia atrás mientras apoyaba su peso en las manos. Miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Por unos instantes Sasuke se quedó contemplando su semblante tranquilo, los ojos perdidos en la lejana infinidad que era la noche. En ese breve silencio fue que se dio cuenta de que ese era el muelle al que solía venir todo el tiempo. Un lugar colmado de recuerdos agridulces.

Pero nada de eso perturbaba su mente ahora. El lago se veía hermoso. Algunas luciérnagas flotaban silenciosas y el agua reflejaba las diminutas luces y la luna como un si fuese un espejo.

A sus ojos parecía algo sacado de la imaginación…tan irreal.

Tan…cálido.

_ ¡Yosh! ¡Es hora de ir a casa-tebayo! – de un salto el rubio se puso de pie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios. – Mejor nos apresuramos… ¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro estaba algo ido.

_ ¿…Hm? – sus ojos se veían perdidos en el lago. Lo que realmente estaba mirando dentro de su cabeza, era al Naruto de hace unos segundos. Al Naruto que lo arrojó al agua y que le enseñó algo que no sabía. Al Naruto que luchó contra él, que lo derrotó y después lo llevó a comer ramen. Al Naruto que ahora posaba una mano en su hombro, llamándolo, y lo hacía girarse para mirarlo.

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

No, no, Sasuke no estaba bien.

_...Sí. – asintió lentamente y se dio la vuelta. Naruto contempló la idea de preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero se quedó callado. Recogió su ropa y caminó detrás de él, tratando de adivinar qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese misterioso chico.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al camino que conducía al centro de la aldea, Naruto le habló sintiéndose algo extraño.

_Eh… ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

_Puedo ir solo. – dijo simplemente. Naruto se mordió el labio con incertidumbre e inseguridad. ¿Había dicho algo malo para que se pusiera así? Si todo había ido muy bien…¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

_ Hey, ¡espera! – se colocó delante de él y le tendió un kunai – Toma, te lo regalo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

_... – Sasuke lo tomó y observó el arma con suspicacia. Era un tipo de kunai que no había visto antes. Tenía tres puntas y unos sellos en el mango.

_ Vamos, vamos, ¡quita esa cara! ¿Qué te hice ahora? Guárdalo, no sabes cuándo te hará falta, hehe. – susurró en voz baja con cierto tinte de complicidad.

Sasuke lo guardó en su mojado portakunais. Demonios, ¿por qué se sentía tan raro?

_ Te veré mañana, ¿ok, mocoso? – le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Sin poder sacudirse de encima aquella sensación, Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Era lo más cercano a una sonrisa sincera que Naruto le había visto en el día. Y eso le bastó para tranquilizarse.

_ Deja de acosarme, idiota.

Al diablo con esos confusos sentimientos. Al diablo con mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no le afectaba. Al diablo con la máscara que vestía diariamente para cubrir sus emociones. Podía deshacerse de eso al menos en ese instante, en ese pequeño momento, y permitirse de disfrutar de esa extraña emoción.

_Pff, hahaha, ya quisieras tú, ¡Sasu-chan!

Respiró y el aire era fresco. Se sentía feliz, incluso si su cabeza le decía que no debería estarlo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Continuará**_

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este capítulo tiene una de mis escenas favoritas x3**

**¡Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera ****NaruSasu ****sería más canónico que la Iglesia Católica. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Medio dormido como estaba todavía, no se esperaba encontrarse con esa persona al abrir la puerta.

_ ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando toda la tarde de ayer!

Parpadeó varias veces.

_¿Eh?_

La cara de enfado de la pelirosada hizo _click_ con algo en su adormilado cerebro.

_Oh_; ahora sí estaba despierto.

… ¡Maldición! ¡Estando con Sasuke se le había olvidado que tenía que ir a ver a Sakura!

_ ¡Aah, Sakura-chan! – el rubio se rascó la cabeza, todavía con su pijama puesto, nervioso por el hecho de tener a la Haruno enojada en la puerta de su casa. Esperaba que la chica no se pusiera a repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra…

_ Cielos… – suspiró la chica con exasperación, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos – Bueno, cámbiate ya de una vez. Vamos a tomar un té en la tienda de la esquina.

_Heeh, ¿me estás invitando a una cita, Sakura-chan? – preguntó sorprendido.

Una vena palpitó en la frente de la pelirosada.

_ ¡Claro que no! Solo tengo que decirte algo importante, ¡ahora muévete!

_ ¡Ok, ok! – Naruto huyó del amenazador puño hacia su cuarto, y exhaló con alivio. Se vistió con algo de prisa, especulando sobre cómo había sido posible que se le olvidara encontrarse ayer con la Haruno.

_Hmm…Parece que Sasuke me tenía entretenido…Hehehe…Me preguntó si ya estará despierto,_ pensó mientras se ponía su chamarra.

Eran las diez de la mañana, una hora usual para que el rubio estuviera despierto. Él solía dormir muchas horas, y generalmente se despertaba cerca del mediodía.

_Pfff, con lo amargado que es a veces seguro que se despierta nada más sale el sol._

Con una sonrisa, como quién se ríe de una broma privada, se colocó el protector en la frente y salió de su habitación.

_ ¡Estoy listo! ¡Vamos-tebayo!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

No se había levantado de su cama todavía. Estaba boca arriba, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y otra sobre su abdomen. Observaba el techo blanco como si en él pudiera leer todos los eventos pasados y encontrarles algún sentido. Su mente estaba llena de interrogantes.

Por la ventana se avistaba un cielo nublado. Al parecer llovería más tarde. Una brisa fresca se colaba en la organizada habitación. Eran de esos días que la gente normal prefería quedarse en casa, envolverse en una manta y mirar televisión. Las copas de los árboles se sacudían por los ocasionales vientos. Las aves volaban en la dirección opuesta del tumulto de nubes grisáceas.

¿Por qué pienso tanto en alguien que apenas acabo de conocer? Esa era la pregunta que lo acosaba todo el tiempo. No tenía ninguna lógica.

Suspiró. Desde que había abierto los ojos eso era lo que más había hecho. Maldición, ese rubio atolondrado… ¿Cómo había llegado a toparse con una persona como él? Le hacía olvidarse de las cosas, lo distraía y lo hacía cambiar de opinión con apenas unas palabras.

Como si un peso se levantara de su pecho y su espalda… lo hacía sentir tan bien…

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. _Ese Naruto…_

Recordó el día en que se conocieron, cuando el rubio había ido a darle un mensaje del Hokage. Le había prácticamente cerrado la puerta del salón en la cara. Le molestaba las constantes tardanzas de Kakashi, y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, se había levantado ese día enojado y frustrado consigo mismo, maldiciendo las debilidades que le impedían llevar a cabo su meta más deseada.

La sonrisa fácil y amena, el gesto y las cicatrices en su rostro. ¿Qué clase de ninja se vestía de naranja?

Su ropa tan llamativa. A cualquiera se le haría imposible estar a menos de diez metros de Uzumaki Naruto y no mirarlo con curiosidad. Sus ojos azules y su alborotado cabello dorado.

Recordó el día en que pelearon y le dejó ganar. Había estado tan enfadado. Se sintió como si se hubiera burlado de él, como si no lo respetara como adversario. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar al rubio con todo su poder.

Había detestado con un odio que no creía tener dentro, a Naruto en esos momentos, a sí mismo por ser tan débil aun, y, sobre todo, al miserable de su hermano.

Él no era débil. No lo era. Y nadie debía hacerle sentir tal impotencia.

Oh, pero qué equivocado había estado.

Naruto no lo subestimaba, no lo veía como alguien inferior. Lo respetaba.

"_¡Wow! ¡Aprendes rápido!"_

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

La tarde en el Ichiraku, la primera vez que había comido acompañado en mucho tiempo. Las sonoras carcajadas, su voz jocosa. El tono ronco cuando hablaba bajo, muy cerca de su rostro. El tacto de su piel cálida y la fuerza de sus brazos cuando lo cargó esa noche en el muelle, sus muchas sonrisas, diferentes e iguales a la vez.

Soltó una especie de quejido en una exhalación. _Maldición…_

Estaba pensado demasiado en ese idiota.

Ojos azules.

_Bú.

_ ¡AAH!

_ ¡Auch!

_¡JODER!_

Del susto pateó con tanta fuerza que Naruto cayó en el suelo sobre sus pompis. El rubio se sobó el hombro ligeramente adolorido por el golpe y lo miró con infantil reclamo.

_¿Oye, pero qué te pasa-tebayo? Ni que hubiera tratado de matarte.

¡¿Qué mierda?! El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca si no se calmaba. Su respiración se había lanzado a un ritmo tan anormal que estaba agitado, jadeando.

_ Tú… ¡TÚ! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES _TÚ_ AQUÍ?!

_Eh…pues…Pfff, Sasuke, cálmate, tienes la cara de haber visto a un muerto, hahaha. – se rió el rubio a la vez que se ponía de pie. Sasuke se había levantado como una acción resorte y ahora estaba de pie en la cama con una expresión algo alocada, los ojos muy abiertos y el cabello despeinado.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos. Se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama y abatido dejó salir todo el aire que habían estado reteniendo sus pulmones desde el momento en que vio esos malditos ojos. ¿Esto era real? ¿Qué hacía Naruto en su casa? ¿Qué hacía Naruto en su cuarto? ¿Cómo había averiguado donde vivía?!

_ Humm, como me lo esperaba. Eres muy organizado, Sasuke. Hehe, nada que ver con el desorden de mi apartamento.

Naruto se había levantado del suelo y estaba ahora explorando con cuidado la habitación. Había un mueble lleno de pergaminos perfectamente puestos, un closet cerrado donde presumía toda la ropa estaba bien doblada, un escritorio con una silla junto a la ventana…

_¿…Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar con más calma el chico. Dios, tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía ser que ese idiota lo hiciera sentir de esa manera…No era bueno para su salud mental.

_¿Hm? – el rubio ladeó la cabeza hacia él, sin voltearse completamente, con las manos metidas despreocupadamente en los bolsillos – Oh, pues, yo…quería verte.

_¿Eh?_

_ ¡Es decir! Que estaba preocupado por si te había dado algún resfriado o algo, hehe, lo de anoche fue algo así como mi responsabilidad. – dijo rápidamente con algo de bochorno a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el cabello, una sonrisa tentativa en su boca. – Naruto volvió precipitadamente a su tarea de sondear la casa de Sasuke. – Hmm, a ver qué más hay por aquí…

Extraño, hormigueante calor subió por su abdomen y se extendió como un escalofrío a todas sus extremidades. El estómago le dio un vuelco agradable que saltó hasta su corazón y lo hizo latir con una velocidad diferente. Ese mismo calor subió hasta su cuello y sus orejas, la sensación hizo arder su cara y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo interesante. Se le había secado la boca y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos.

"_Pues…quería verte."_

Sintió la ligereza de una emoción casi desconocida en su pecho.

¿Preocupado…? _¿Preocupado por mí?_

_ ¡Woow! ¡Vaya vista! ¡El monte Hokage se ve tan bien desde aquí como de mi apartamento!

Escuchó la voz de Naruto desde otra parte de su casa, y sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente estaba en la sala fisgoneando entre sus cosas. Ese idiota…

Sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

_Tsk. – _Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Se ve taaaan cómodo…_

Naruto estaba muy animado mientras veía los muebles y las cosas que Sasuke tenía en la sala, en la cocina y en el comedor. Era un apartamento bastante grande comparado con el suyo. Y todo estaba bien organizado y limpio, como había intuido. Pero ahora tenía un problema de mayores dimensiones.

_Pero…de seguro me pateará si lo hago-tebayo…Hm… ¿valdrá la pena?_

Oh, ¿Qué era un pequeño berrinche comparado a morir electrocutado en el agua? Y por lo último había pasado, así qué.

_POOOOFFH!_

Se lanzó al sofá y alargó todo su cuerpo sobre el mueble. Sí, valía la pena, ¡estaba buenísimo! Podría quedarse a dormir la siesta ahí, pensó mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos.

_Ehem…

Naruto entreabrió un ojo y en menos de un segundo se puso de pie.

_ ¡Aah, viejo! Hehe, ¡qué haces tú aquí!? ¡No te había visto-tebayo! – el rubio se sintió muy nervioso de repente, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debía. Y mira que ni se acordaba de que –técnicamente- había allanado la morada de Sasuke…

_Acabo de llegar. – dijo el viejo Sarutobi con un cierto brillo de interés en los ojos - ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Naruto? Que yo sepa tu apartamento está a diez manzanas de aquí.

_Eh, pues… Vine a visitar a Sasuke, hehehe… – respondió a la vez que intentaba sonreír.

_Ya veo… ¿Y el dueño de la casa dónde está? Sasuke-kun es muy educado, el siempre atiende a sus visitas.

_Verá usted…

Las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por el repentino sonido de agua corriendo. Los ojos del rubio fueron hasta la dirección del cuarto de Sasuke.

_Hmm. Bueno, - el Hokage se encogió de hombros y para alivio de Naruto, dejó pasar el asunto. Sacó un sobre rectangular y marrón del interior de una de las mangas de su capa y lo colocó sobre la mesa del comedor. – Dile a Sasuke-kun que aquí esta lo de este mes. Cualquier necesidad que tenga él puede ir a verme.

_Oooh – Naruto abrió los ojos con algo de asombro – ¿Así que tú eras el que me dejaba dinero todos los meses en la mesa, viejo?

Una gotaza se instaló en la frente del Hokage. _Este chico…_

_ ¿Y quién pensabas que era? – preguntó atónito el mayor.

_ ¡Pensé que lo dejaba un fantasma! ¡Me daba mucho miedo y por eso la primera vez quemé el dinero! Ya después de pasar tanta hambre le cogí confianza al fantasma y se lo acepté… - sonrió ampliamente en agradecimiento - ¡Pensar que era usted-tebayo!

…_es idiota._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke entró en la sala para encontrarse con Naruto acostado en su so- mejor dicho, con su sofá siendo _asesinado_ por el peso de un idiota.

El recurrente tic nervioso de su ceja volvió –y con más fuerza.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?

_...

_...¿Naruto?

El rubio no se movía, pero su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su acompasada respiración. Sasuke no se lo podía creer. ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿En SU sofá? Pero ¿qué le pasaba a ese desgraciado?

Con un sufrido suspiro, Sasuke giró los ojos y procedió con su rutina, que ya había sido interrumpida por cierta persona. Procedió a preparar su desayuno-almuerzo y vio entonces el sobre marrón que había encima de la mesa. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y miró de reojo a Naruto. ¿El Hokage había entrado en su casa con Naruto durmiendo en su sofá…?

Oh, por dios… ¿Y si se había hecho ideas raras con Naruto en su casa?!

Se tapó el rostro con una mano y contuvo otro suspiro. ¿Qué diablos? Desde que conoció a Naruto no deja de suspirar. Era realmente ridículo.

_Deja de distraerme con tu presencia._

Sin embargo, mientras cocinaba, Sasuke no pudo evitar lanzar miradas al sofá. Se le hacía tan extraño y tan fascinante a la vez ver a Naruto en ese estado: el rostro bronceado lleno de paz, su pecho subiendo y bajando regularmente al compás de su respiración, el dorado cabello revuelto…

Contuvo un bufido. Sus finos labios formaron un amago de sonrisa. ¿Qué clase de idiota se queda dormido en casa de alguien más? ¿Eres un ninja?, pensó burlonamente, y continuó cortando los vegetales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rubio murmuró soñoliento algo que fue ininteligible para Sasuke. – Hmm… ¿hmm? - Su nariz olfateó inconscientemente y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos. – Huele a… sopa…y… ¡pescado! – Naruto saltó del pobre sofá, que gracias a su siesta había quedado todo arrugado, y se abalanzó como un vagabundo famélico hacia donde Sasuke se preparaba para comer.

Oh. Había otro plato puesto en la mesa.

_ Wuooh, ¡sabes cocinar! ¡Eso es genial!

_Hn. – en su interior Sasuke escondió una sonrisa…pero el sonrojo no lo pudo esconder muy bien. Qué lástima. – Siéntate. – ordenó.

Al pelinegro le alegraba que a Naruto le gustara que él supiera cocinar. De seguro que el rubio atolondrado no sabía ni hervir agua.

_ ¡Hehe, gracias! – tomó asiento, muy contento, y junto las manos para agradecer por la comida, como era costumbre - ¡Itadakimasu!

_ Itadakimasu. – dijo Sasuke después del rubio, en una voz mucho más moderada.

Ambos empezaron a comer con los tradicionales palillos. Sasuke se detuvo y meditó por unos segundos si preguntar o no.

_¿Tú sabes cocinar?

_ ¿Hm? – Naruto tragó lo que tenía masticando en la boca, y se dispuso a responderle – ¡Nop! ¡Lo único que sé hacer es calentar el agua para preparar ramen!

Ah, bueno, sabía hervir agua. Eso ya era un algo.

_ Hmph. – Sasuke bufó una media sonrisa, que no escapó de la avispada vista de los ojos azules.

_Aaah, ahora te burlas, ¿eh? ¡Pues no sabré cocinar, pero soy muy bueno para otras cosas!

_Como ¿"no cocinar"? – preguntó el pelinegro irónicamente.

Naruto se puso rojo del enojo y cierto bochorno; es que el chico es menor que él y sabe cocinar. A su edad Naruto solo sabía meter el bote de ramen instantáneo en el _microwave_ y esperar "pacientemente" los tres minutos.

_Pacientemente_ los cojones que le faltan a la escritora.

_ Vale, ¡no sé cocinar! Humm! – y procedió a comer con más ahínco que antes, balbuceando cosas que no se entendían entre dientes, bajo la mirada entretenida de Sasuke, que también siguió comiendo, pero a un ritmo más calmado.

Naruto pareció alargar los pies por debajo de la mesa cuando se acomodó en la silla al terminar, exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción. Recostó la cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas y cerró los ojos. ¡Hacía rato que no comía algo tan bueno...! Y diferente de lo de siempre. Porque siempre que tenía dinero se iba derechito al Ichiraku a saciar sus necesidades _ramenianas_.

Casualmente el pie izquierdo de Sasuke rozó con una de las piernas de Naruto. No fue nada que los hiciera saltar de la mesa o insultarse ni nada parecido…Pero era como si en ese momento, ambos – el rubio de una manera más ambigua y _densa_ – se dieran cuenta de la presencia del otro, en el silencio que reinaba ahora que sus platos ya estaban vacíos. Naruto no abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, sus hombros se tensaron por un segundo y se relajaron lentamente después.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se debatió entre dejar su pie donde estaba – peligrosamente cerca – o moverlo lejos del contacto del rubio. Por alguna razón el efímero roce le había causado un cosquilleo incómodo. Una parte de su mente quería volver a hacer que el calor de Naruto trepara por su pierna como una corriente hasta llegar al centro de su cuerpo…pero la otra parte se cuestionaba muchas cosas, y realmente Sasuke no entendía un demonio de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces hizo lo que tenía que hacer: se levantó de la mesa y se fue a lavar los platos.

_Hey, ¡déjame ayudarte! - Naruto se puso de pie de un salto.

_No quiero que rompas mis platos. – dijo el chico sin mirarlo. Se esforzaba por permanecer impasible, pero no era algo fácil cuando el rubio se puso a molestarlo de repente.

_Anda ya, ¿te pones gruñón después de comer? ¿Sabes que eso es porque no comes dulces?

Sasuke continuó lavando los platos. En el lado de su cara que Naruto no podía ver, tenía un tic nervioso notable. Pero como el rubio idiota estaba viendo el lado que estaba más o menos impasible, siguió hablando para picarle y hacerlo enojar… Nada, que de seguro quería un chidori decorando su pecho.

_ Me pregunto qué le pasaría a un amargado como tú si le dieran helado…Ohh, ¡seguro que te da un infarto! Pff, es increíble. ¿Acaso has comido helado alguna vez?

_… - No, no le iba a contestar. La jarra de cristal que tenía en la mano era un recuerdo de su madre y no podría arriesgarla…Sería una ofensa a su progenitora usar su cristalería como un arma… ¿transparente?

_Ahá…Así que nunca has probado un helado... – la voz de Naruto cesó por unos segundos, y cuando volvió a hablar, a Sasuke casi, CASI, se le resbala la jarra de las manos –…grande y cremoso, que cuando lo tienes dentro de tu boca se derrite y sientes aún más lo dulce que es?

Estaba más rígido que una cuerda de guitarra ajustada.

¿Por qué tenía que hablarle al oído? Y peor aún, ¿por qué le producía un escalofrío tan…absurdamente agradable… en todo su cuerpo?

Lo que Sasuke no sabía todavía, a su tierna edad de 13 años y con la pureza de su ser - a pesar de que su cabeza estuviera llena de deseos de venganza - su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando y estaba también plagado de hormonas dormidas que Naruto estaba empezando a despertar poco a poco.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Este capítulo estuvo algo más corto, pero si no lo cortaba aquí no iba a quedar como quería xDU ¡Espero les haya gustado! : 3**

**Doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han leído hasta ahora. Me motivan a escribir; y puedo decirles que eso es algo difícil (soy una vaga xD), solo pregúntenle a Lobo Gris xD**

_**Gracias por sus lindos reviews**_**: LouiseUchiha; Lit; jennitanime; Kurama B ; Darkela; y por supuesto a la increíble Lobo Gris.**

Un saludo especial a** CherryNS: **Querida **Cherry**, tu review me ha llegado al corazón, y me gustaría contestarte personalmente x3 ¿No tienes cuenta en FanFiction?

**Pienso en algún momento de esta semana contestar los reviews. : 3**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**¡Que vuestro año esté lleno de cosas hermosas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Este capítulo es hermoso : D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Anteriormente:**_

__Ahá…Así que nunca has probado un helado... – la voz de Naruto cesó por unos segundos, y cuando volvió a hablar, a Sasuke casi, CASI, se le resbala la jarra de las manos –…grande y cremoso, que cuando lo tienes dentro de tu boca se derrite y sientes aún más lo dulce que es? _

_Estaba más rígido que una cuerda de guitarra ajustada._

_¿Por qué tenía que hablarle al oído? Y peor aún, ¿por qué le producía un escalofrío tan…absurdamente agradable… en todo su cuerpo?_

_Lo que Sasuke no sabía todavía, a su tierna edad de 13 años y con la pureza de su ser - a pesar de que su cabeza estuviera llena de deseos de venganza - su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando y estaba también plagado de hormonas dormidas que Naruto estaba empezando a despertar poco a poco. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_¿Qué demonios…?_ Porque lo que salía de la boca de ese rubio sonaba tan…

Tan… ¿tan qué?

Tragó saliva.

Sin preocuparse mucho por si estaba siendo educado o no, Sasuke terminó de lavar la vajilla que habían usado para comer y le dijo que tenía una sesión de entrenamiento con Kakashi.

_ ¡Te acompañaré!

_No. – contestó terminante el pelinegro.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_Porque quiero entrenar solo. – después de eso, Naruto se quedó en silencio. No se acostumbraba a los cambios de humor tan abruptos del chico. Era todo un enigma, confuso y misterioso. Pero supuso que quería pasar tiempo solo y por eso decidió no insistir más.

Oh, pero no se daría por vencido en su plan…¿Y cuál era su plan, de todos modos?

Ah, claro. Quería sacar de Sasuke una sonrisa de felicidad, convertirse en su amigo. Quería hacerle sentir que no estaba solo en el mundo.

Cuando Naruto salió por la puerta, Sasuke se recostó en su sofá, con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Lo del entrenamiento era una completa mentira. Era sábado. Y los sábados Kakashi gustaba de tomárselos libres, para la inmensa molestia de su alumno.

_Maldición…_

Ese Naruto…Ese Naruto… ¡Lo iba a volver loco! Ya no sabía ni qué pasaba con su cuerpo; ¿por qué tenía esas reacciones tan extrañas?

Sacudió la cabeza. _No._ No podía ponerse a pensar en eso. Tal vez, tal vez sí debería ir a entrenar. Existía la desagradable –_ehem_ – probabilidad de que ese idiota pasara por su casa otra vez, y sería un poco embarazoso que lo cachara con la farsa. No quería que se le ocurrieran otras locuras como las de lanzarlo a la laguna…

…_pero me sentí tan bien ese día…_

_Ugh.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y cuello, volvió a suspirar. Oh, maldita sea. Últimamente suspiraba demasiado.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Después de irse de casa de Sasuke, Naruto no tuvo mucho que hacer en el día. Por el hecho de que Akatsuki andaba de parranda cazando bijuus, que Sai estaba sumergido en una de sus "investigaciones", y que Sakura acababa de irse de Konoha para encontrarse con la oba-chan para entrenar extensivamente por un tiempo; resultaba que él era el único integrante del equipo que no tenía nada qué hacer. Y Yamato-taichou no era la clase de persona con la que pasas tu tiempo de ocio… El rubio sonrió como un pícaro zorrillo.

_A menos que se para jugarle bromas-tebayo, hehehe._

Recordó su conversación con la Haruno y le entraron unas enormes ganas de abrir aquella caja envuelta en papel de regalos amarillo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

__¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntó después de dar un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Esa mañana estaba más fresca de lo normal, y nubes grisáceas se apostaban sobre el cielo, infundiendo la sensación de que una tormenta estaba a punto de aproximarse._

_Sakura sonrió y sacó un paquete rectangular de su bolsa. Naruto no se había fijado en lo que cargaba Sakura en el camino de su apartamento al pequeño café, pero ahora le llamaba la atención._

__ Toma._

__ ¿Qué es-tebayo?_

_La chica de cabellos rosados amplió su sonrisa._

__ Tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_Naruto parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de comprender la situación. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

__ La razón de porque te lo doy ahora-_

__ Pero Sakura-chan, aún faltan algunos días para mi cumpleaños-_

__ ¡No me interrumpas! – la chica suspiró, no quería perder su temperamento en ese momento. Afortunadamente, el rubio se quedó en silencio, temiendo la furia de los puños de su compañera de equipo – Me iré hoy._

_Naruto se sorprendió._

__ ¿Ya?! ¡Pero yo pensé que sería dentro de otro mes!_

__ Al parecer algo ha cambiado en los planes de Tsunade-sama. Shizune vino ayer y me lo hizo saber._

__ Hmm…Ya veo. – el rubio contempló el líquido marrón por unos segundos, y luego alzó la cabeza - ¡Bueno! ¡Supongo que no se puede evitar-tebayo! – le mostró una enorme sonrisa, que Sakura pudo ver no era enteramente sincera – Dale un abrazo a la vieja de mi parte, hehe. ¡Hubiera venido ella en vez de Shizune! Seguro que anda jugando y perdiendo dinero por ahí._

_Sakura sabía que a Naruto no le gustaba pasar sus cumpleaños solo. No era que Naruto fuera de los que se deprimieran; era algo que Sakura no podía entender muy bien, porque ella siempre había tenido a sus padres, y si bien cuando era pequeña los niños la habían molestado por lo de su frente, el sufrimiento de su infancia estaba lejos de igualarse al de Naruto. Ese día del año, de alguna forma, las sonrisas de Naruto no llegaban a los azules ojos, y más de una vez lo había atrapado con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, como si buscara algo que no acababa de encontrar._

_Por eso siempre sus amigos, y principalmente Iruka, que era como un hermano mayor para Naruto, le preparaban una fiesta y le daban regalos. Era lo único que podían hacer por su querido amigo. El rubio siempre se animaba y su alegría contagiosa llegaba a todos haciéndolos pasar uno de los mejores ratos en su compañía, comiendo pastel, jugando juegos de mesa o compitiendo en cualquier otra tontería. Pero-_

_Pero siempre estaba esa mirada anhelante perdida en el horizonte. ¿Qué buscaba Naruto?_

__ ¿Puedo abrir mi regalo ya? – preguntó el rubio con emoción. _

__ ¡Claro que no, baka! – le regañó la pelirosa - ¡Espera a que sea el día!_

__ ¿Quéééé? – Parecía que le hubieran dicho que Ichiraku cerraba por un año. - ¡Eso es mucho tiempo, Sakura-chan!_

__ Sé paciente, Naruto. – Aconsejó Sakura con tono burlón._

_Naruto farfulló algo entre dientes y una venita saltó en la frente de la chica._

____**¿Qué dijiste?**__ – Sakura se puso de pie y su puño se cerró cerca del rostro de Naruto de forma amenazante. Era muy temprano para estarse enojando._

_Naruto alzó las manos en señal de paz, forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora con la que esperaba apaciguar a su compañera._

__ ¡Na-Nada-tebayo! Lo guardaré hasta que llegue el día, hehe…hehe..._

__ ¡Hum! Más te vale. – Se relajó, mas no se sentó otra vez, y sus claros ojos verdes se clavaron en el gracioso rostro del rubio. Una pequeña ola de nostalgia la hizo darse cuenta de que lo iba a extrañar, pero decidió no hacer caso, y sacudió la cabeza. Continuaría su entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y se haría más fuerte. _

__ Trata de no meterte en problemas, ¿me oyes?_

__ ¡Mah, Sakura-chan! – el chico hizo un puchero infantil y se cruzó de brazos - ¡Yo no me meto en problemas, los problemas vienen a mí!_

_Sakura bufó una risa._

_Los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, y Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja._

**0-0-0-0-0**

_¡Agh! ¡Yo no puedo sentarme a esperar! ¡Quiero saber qué hay adentro!

Sus manos hicieron ademanes en el aire como si quisiera estrangular algo, y algunas personas vieron sus graciosas muecas al pasar. Naruto suspiró y resumió su caminar.

Pensó en regresar a casa de Sasuke; pero recordó las cortantes palabras del pelinegro y un ligero pinchazo pulsó en su pecho. ¿Tal vez debería dejarlo tranquilo por ese día? ¿O debía ir a verlo más tarde? No sabía qué hacer. Puede que se hubiera pasado un poco con lo de aparecerse en su casa, literalmente, de la nada, pero Sasuke no había parecido demasiado enojado. Su mueca de sorpresa y casi espanto había sido muy graciosa. Y además, ¡lo había convidado a almorzar! ¿Por qué se había molestado de repente Sasuke? El chico de ojos azabaches era como un péndulo con sus emociones; cuando Naruto pensaba que por fin había conseguido alegrarlo, se enfadaba y regresaba a su semblante distante.

Probablemente sería mejor dejarlo tranquilo por un tiempo. Además, Sasuke iba a entrenar, no era como si se fuera a pasar el día encerrado en su casa.

_¿Qué hago entonces yo ahora? Pff, me aburriré sin misiones-tebayo…_

Bueno, siempre podía encontrar algo que hacer.

_ ¡Naruto-nii-chan!

_ ¡_Yoh_, Konohamaru!

_ ¡Prepárate para ser derrotado!

_¿Eh?

_Pufff!_

_*inserte melodía sexy y sugerente aquí*_

_N-no me mires así…

Cuando el humo desapareció, en el lugar de Konohamaru apareció una bella chica de opulento pecho y rostro delicado, que miraba a un lado avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que cubría con sus manos sus partes íntimas…Ni que eso hiciera mucho; de hecho, era un truquillo para aumentar el morbo—Naruto y Konohamaru sabían eso.

Naruto observó con los ojos en rendijas el cuerpo y el rostro de la chica, y luego sonrió.

_¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Konohamaru? – en un instante aparecieron tres clones de Naruto.

Konohamaru volvió a su forma normal, en su rostro un puchero desafiante, obstinado, y, eh, infantil, por supuesto.

_**Tres pervertidos minutos después…**_

_ ¡HAHAHAHA, no hay quien me derrote en el arte de Sexy no Jutsu!

_ ¡Algún día te derrotaré, Naruto-nii-chan!

_ ¡Eso es más imposible que que yo deje de amar el ramen-tebayo! – exclamó con orgullo.

_ ¡Pues nunca me rendiré! – desafió tercamente el chico de trece años, mientras hacía un puchero testarudo y apuntaba al rubio.

Poco a poco niños de diferentes tamaños y edades empezaron a rodearlos. Todos se acercaron a Naruto y empezaron a hacerle preguntas, a invitarle a que jugaran con él. A pesar de que ya hacían tres años desde que los aldeanos habían empezado a cambiar su actitud, una parte de él todavía no se acostumbraba. Ser un héroe había transformado tanto su relación con la aldea, que hasta los niños que una vez habían sido alejados de él por sus madres, ahora le rogaban su atención y le pedían que le enseñara jutsus, y que les contara historias. Sus miradas eran de admiración y maravilla, y siempre le sonreían.

_ ¡Naruto-nichan!

_ ¡Juega con nosotros!

_ ¡Naruto-san!

_ ¡Cuéntanos una aventura!

El corazón de Naruto se sentía aliviado y, en cierta manera, como si se hubiera renovado. La oscuridad en su cabeza que guardaba rencor a los aldeanos como una reliquia del pasado seguía ahí, pero ya era algo que había aprendido a aceptar. Las personas cambiaban. Los que en el pasado lo habían despreciado debido a la ignorancia, ahora lo apreciaban y respetaban. ¡Lo trataban como a un héroe, casi una celebridad!

Su pecho se inundaba de pinchazos de alegría. Era un sentimiento agridulce, claro y bueno.

_ ¡Hehe, vengan, les contaré una historia-tebayo!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Siempre tenía esos días en los que se levantaba con el pie equivocado y los demás sucesos de la jornada se condicionaban de manera que terminaba siendo un mal día. Sin embargo, ese día no se despertó con el pie equivocado.

Uchiha Sasuke se despertó con una erección.

Su primera reacción fue el pánico.

_ ¿…Qué… demonios…?

Arrancó las sábanas de encima de sus piernas – que por alguna razón estaban más enredadas de lo normal - y contempló con ojos muy abiertos y atónitos el cuestionable problema que había en sus short de dormir. El silencio que adornaba su habitación no se comparaba con el escándalo que había en su mente.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a estamparse los unos contra los otros, tratando de comprender la confusa y alarmante situación en la que se hallaba.

_¡Mi pene se ha vuelto loco!_

Esa no había sido la mejor de las conclusiones.

Trató de calmar su sobresaltado corazón, y como el ninja que era, se concentró en analizar la situación. _Tranquilo_, se repitió. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se sentía caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban húmedas por el sudor, y si su memoria no erraba, había despertado del lado contrario de la cama.

Efectivamente y contra todo pronóstico, Uchiha Sasuke había despertado con una erección. Lástima que no supiera qué diablos tenía que hacer con ella.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras tanto, Uzumaki Naruto abría los ojos a la mañana con una adormilada sonrisa. Había dormido una generosa cantidad de horas, y mientras se lavaba los dientes y procedía a desayunar, se dio cuenta de que estaba de muy buen humor. Al sorber tranquilamente su vaso de leche y comerse un par de bananas, pensó en qué podría hacer en ese esplendoroso día. Iría a comer ramen con Iruka-sensei a la hora del almuerzo, tendría una sesión de entrenamiento con Konohamaru, y le había prometido a los niños pasarse por el parque…

Una mirada a su refrigerador y a su despensa le dijo que tenía que comprar más alimentos o se moriría de hambre. Era una suerte que Kakashi-sensei, el una vez alumno de su padre, se dedicara a traerle una canasta con frutas y vegetales todas las semanas. Aunque los vegetales difícilmente se los comía.

…Supuso que podría ir a incordiar un poco al viejo Hokage, decir hola y preguntarle cómo le iba.

Frunció el ceño al subirse la cremallera de su chándal, su boca formando un gracioso mohín infantil.

_Bueno, cuando termine de hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy, iré a ver a ese mocoso amargado_, afirmó para sí mismo mientras se ataba el protector a la frente y le sonreía a su propio reflejo.

_ ¡Yosh!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A diez manzanas de ahí, el más joven de los Uchihas tenía un conflicto visual con su caprichoso y desobediente pene. Por mucho que le dijera _mentalmente_ que volviera a su estado normal y que le ordenara usando el_ sharingan_ que dejara de estar así de _duro_ y _parado_ como un maltito palo, su pene no le hacía caso.

Sasuke había llegado al punto en que el que se había olvidado de lo ridículo que era tratar de convencer a esa parte de su cuerpo con palabras.

Estaba al borde de la histeria. Nunca en su vida se había pasado algo parecido. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva, alienígena. Su cerebro se había calmado un poco, pero su enfebrecido cuerpo no. Le _dolía_. Su miembro mandaba pinchazos de dolor y de una sensación muy extraña que lo dejaba sin palabras.

Lo peor de todo había sido cuando había tratado de comprender el porqué de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y fue entonces cuando recordó algo de lo que quería olvidarse preferiblemente para toda su vida. Sus sueños solían evaporarse si no se detenía a repasarlos en su cabeza estando consciente, pero al parecer su conciencia le había hecho caso a una parte de su maldito, descarado y desobediente subconsciente.

El sueño que había tenido se reprodujo casi por si solo en su memoria, como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

La imagen de una de las páginas del infame librillo que Kakashi siempre llevaba en su mano fue otra de las cosas que llegaron a su cabeza como solución a sus interrogantes.

El estado de su pene definitivamente tenía que ver con sexo.

_Que me trague la tierra_, pensó enterrando los dedos en su despeinado cabello oscuro. Soltó un quejido cuando otro pinchazo palpitó en su ingle y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de aliviar aquel _mal _que le estaba arruinando la mañana.

Meditó brevemente sus opciones.

_Masajearlo tal vez ayude…_

La incertidumbre se escuchaba en sus propios sentamientos, y la duda estaba escrita en su rostro. Con algo de reticencia, alargó su mano hasta rodear con sus pálidos dedos la extensión de su entrepierna.

Un gemido ahogado brotó de su garganta. Cayó sobre el colchón, en el reguero de sábanas y almohadas, arqueando su espalda: no vio nada mientras su cuerpo sufría algo semejante al caliente golpe de un relámpago. La tensión de todos sus músculos pareció liberarse de golpe. Estremeciendo pasearon sobre su piel y escalofríos recorrieron su columna.

Algo húmedo y tibio mojaba su mano.

La sensación había sido tan fuerte y sorprendente que lo había dejado sin aliento. Inhaló por la boca, agitado, buscando regular sus respiraciones. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, sin atreverse a mover la otra mano de su ingle.

Un jadeo casi inaudible abandonó sus labios.

__Naruto._

Se tapó la boca con la mano. Abrió los ojos con espanto. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

_¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!_

Se ordenó no pensar. _No recuerdes, no recuerdes. Olvida._ Quería olvidarlo todo, desde el sueño que bordeaba su memoria a cada minuto hasta el vergonzoso suceso del que había sido protagonista. No necesitaba este tipo de cosas en su vida. No era algo que lo ayudara ni que lo hiciera fuerte, por lo tanto, estaba totalmente descartado. Pero necesitaba comprender a totalidad lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo – desde que había conocido a Naruto—

Lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Eso era lo único que debía hacer. Y una vez solucionado ese terrible inconveniente, seguiría con su rutina.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse, su mirada fija en el _desastre_ entre sus piernas. La buena noticia era que finalmente su pene se había calmado.

La mala era que no las interrogantes se habían multiplicado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Era un adolescente, sabía eso. También sabía que a su edad, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar y a desarrollarse. Él era un chico informado, no era tonto.

Sasuke también sabía que el hecho de ser una adolescente no le favorecía en nada. De ser posible, le gustaría crecer más rápido y acabar con esa etapa y hacerse más poderoso. Pero necesitaba aclararse. Necesitaba saber que cosas con las de esa mañana no iban a volver a suceder.

Sus ojos revisaron los títulos de los libros del estante al frente del cual estaba. Su rostro serio y casi impasible no dejaba entrever la vergüenza y el fastidio que sentía en su interior por verse en la necesidad de investigar sobre ese tipo de cosas. Debería estar en su casa leyendo pergaminos sobre técnicas de su clan y estudiando más sobre el manejo de chakra, no meditando sobre tomar o no del estante un libro con el título _"¿Qué nos pasa en la pubertad?"_

Suspiró y estuvo casi a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Una voz desconocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_ Creo que este libro puede servirte.

Una mano más pálida que la suya le tendió un libro. Dicha mano pertenecía a un individuo que a ojos de cualquiera parecería una mala copia de Sasuke.

El chico sonríe de una forma que claramente era falsa, y Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja de forma arrogante. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para decirle lo que podía servirle o no? Ni que tuviera escrito su problema actual en la cara.

_ He leído que a tu edad los cambios físicos y hormonales son algo normal. Vas a comenzar a pensar sobre sexo y tendrás erecciones. Este libro te explica muchas cosas.

¿Erecciones? ¿Entonces aquello de la mañana…?

Al bajar su vista a la cubierta del libro casi da un brinco.

"_¡No sufras por la pubertad!: Respuestas a todas las preguntas sobre tu cuerpo que no te atreves a plantear."_

Sus ojos se un poco más de lo normal, denotando sorpresa.

El desconocido continuó sonriendo, y pensando que tal vez el chico era mudo, no dijo una palabra más y le dio la espalda. Regresó a su mesa, que estaba a varios metros del estante donde Sasuke se debatía si devolver o no el libro que le habían _caritativamente_ indicado que leyera.

Por otra parte, Sai se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. A pesar de que ese chico no le había dicho las gracias, le gustaba hacer lo que decían los libros sobre relacionarse con la gente. Ayudar al prójimo era una experiencia interesante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leche, ramen, galletas. Ir al mercado para Naruto era una cosa sencilla. Una vez que compraba la comida de la semana, se iba a visitar todos los puestos de comida que su querida Gama-chan pudiera sustentar. Y como Naruto había aprendido desde niño el arte de ser ahorrativo, siempre se iba de ahí con el estómago lleno y una inmensa sonrisa.

Era un esos momentos en los que entendía a su amigo Chouji.

En la tienda de dangos se encontró con cierto peliplateado.

_¡Kakashi-sensei!

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cubierto hizo que su único ojo visible se curvara en un gesto jovial.

_ ¡_Yoh_, Naruto! – saludó con la mano desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado - Comprando, por lo que veo. _**¿Tienes vegetales?**_

Esa última oración la había dicho con voz de ultratumba. Naruto tragó saliva.

_Ehh… ¡Por- por supuesto-tebayo! Pero los dejé en el apartamento, hehe-he…

Kakashi no le creyó su descarada mentira, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, se había autonombrado de "abastecedor de vegetales de Naruto", y no era un deber que planeara abandonar en ningún momento.

El rubio se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba Kakashi y ordenó un plato de dangos para él mismo. Conversaron brevemente de cosas banales, la marcha de Sakura y Naruto le preguntó a su antiguo sensei si había sabido de Jiraiya, quien le contestó, casi con agonía, que no había oído nada del infame escrito. Era la novena vez que Kakashi releía la última entrega de _Icha Icha_ y deseaba con toda la fuerza de su espíritu tener en sus manos el próximo libro.

Naruto estaba muy pendiente de la boca del peliplateado y de la mano que la cubría, pues misteriosamente los dangos de su plato desaparecían hasta dejarlo vacío, y no había podido ver nada! Estaba seguro de que Kakashi tenía un jutsu secreto para mantener su boca tapada a la vista de la gente, o alguna súper técnica para comer a la velocidad de la luz. Las posibilidades que Naruto se imaginaba eran incontables.

_ Por cierto, sensei, ¿no debería estar entrenando a Sasuke?

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces.

_ Los fines de semana no hay entrenamiento, Naruto.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces. Se quedó en blanco. Una chispa se prendió en su cerebro.

_ ¿Ah?... ¿HAAH?

_¡¿Entonces-entonces me mintió?! ¡Sasuke me mintió!_

_ ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Kakashi ladeando la cabeza.

Naruto gruñó, enfurruñado. ¡Ese mocoso! ¡Descaradamente le había mentido! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

¿Podría ser…que no quisiera la compañía de Naruto?

No le gustó la sensación que se cayó en su pecho ante ese pensamiento. Una presión en su garganta lo forzó a carraspear, y tuvo que sonreírle a su sensei. No quería preocuparlo con sus cosas. Además, era un asunto entre él y Sasuke.

_ ¡Hehe, no pasa nada! Solo tenía curiosidad-tebayo.

_Hum…

Más dangos desaparecieron de la mesa.

Era imposible no pensar en que Sasuke tal vez no lo quería cerca. Eso despertaba un dolor conocido al que Naruto no quería prestarle atención. Sus ojos azules brillaron determinados. Si a ese mocoso le molestaba que Naruto se acercara a él y quisiera ser su amigo, iba a tener que decírselo a la cara.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cargaba una bolsa en cada una de sus manos. Las calles resonaban y vibraban con la vida que le daban las decenas de personas que caminaban de un lado al otro, en todas direcciones.

Con el tema de la _pubertad _fuera de su cerebro – ni siquiera le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra; leer el dichoso libro se le había hecho ligeramente traumático, pero al menos había dejado atrás todas sus ignorancias – había retomado su rutina, y tal como había planeado, se había dispuesto a hacer un par de compras.

La mayoría de las veces que atravesaba el mercado y las calles principales de Konoha, se distraía, inmiscuido solamente en sus pensamientos. A veces un evento o una tienda llamaba su atención, pero generalmente la vida de la aldea le importaba un comino.

Recordó una época en que solía pasear con su hermano por esas mismas calles. El sentimiento era completamente diferente: en ese entonces, era como si su pequeño cuerpo fuera una bola de curiosidad que Itachi se veía en el deber de contener. Su cabeza infante se giraba en la dirección de todas las cosas que exponían y pregonaban los vendedores.

Le pedía a su hermano mayor que lo llevara _allí_, que lo llevara _allá_; y, la mayoría de las veces, con una sonrisa que ahora le apuñalaba el corazón de manera casi insoportable, su hermano lo complacía en alguna de sus peticiones. Pero nunca duraban mucho esos agradables paseos, porque Itachi siempre tenía _algo más importante que hacer_.

El asco le trepó por la garganta como un frío y húmedo reptil.

De seguro era demasiado _importante_ planear una masacre que pasar tiempo con su hermano menor.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Esos sentimientos tan corrosivos eran la fuerza que le hacía levantarse cada día con un propósito en su mente. Su objetivo estaba claro, y lo cumpliría, a costa de cualquier cosa.

Nada ni nadie le impediría llevar a cabo su venganza.

El eco de una voz conocida interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos.

_...y justo cuando pensaron que me habían derrotado, _¡ta chán!_ ¡Entré en el modo bijuu y los derroté a todos! Aunque más tarde los convencí para que dejaran de hacer cosas malas-tebayo.

Sus pies adquirieron vida propia sin su consentimiento. Siguió la voz, esa voz que, a pesar de atormentarlo en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos, y que lo hacía distraerse de sus prioridades, le atraía con la fatalidad que atrae un agujero oscuro a todo lo que le rodea.

Sí, esa era la visión tan negativa que tenía Sasuke de su relación con Naruto.

_ ¡Por eso deben de entrenar mucho, y nunca darse por vencidos! No has perdido hasta que tú mismo decidas que es tu derrota.

_ ¡_Ooooh_! - el coro de varias voces jóvenes sorprendió a Sasuke. ¿Con quién estaba hablando ese idiota?

Llegó hasta un sencillo y conocido parque en el que había varios columpios, canales y otros aparatos para el divertimento de los infantes. Una pequeña multitud de niños rodeaba al rubio mientras este permanecía sentado en uno de los columpios.

Sasuke lo escuchó hablar, sin acercarse mucho. No quería que lo descubriera...No quería tener que estar cerca de Naruto otra vez. Imágenes de aquel sueño que renegaba más que cualquier cosa, de los sucesos de su desastrosa mañana y de lo que había leído en aquel maldito libro asaltaron su mente.

No, no quería.

Aunque la ansiedad de ver sus ojos y escucharle hablar cerca le estuviera cosquilleando el estómago como una colmena de hormigas.

_… ¡Heh!, eso fue hace años. ¡Y me caí un montón de veces! Pero siempre me levanté, y nunca me rendí. Creo que pasé toda la noche tratando de dominar ese jutsu, ¡y al final lo conseguí!

_Naruto-ni-chan, ¡tienes que enseñarme más sobre el rasengan! - demandó un chico de su edad, que Sasuke conocía como el nieto del Hokage.

_Konohamaru, ¡ya te dije que primero debes dominar la fase dos! Cuando lo hagas, puedes ir a buscarme y te enseñaré la fase tres. - aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa.

_ Ni-chan, ¿eres el sensei de Konohamaru? - preguntó una niña de ojos grandes e inocentes.

_ ¡Claro que no! - negó enfurruñado el castaño, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas - ¡Naruto-nichan es mi rival! Y planeo vencerlo algún día y ser Hokage!

_Hahaha, no es que vaya a dejarte derrotarme, ¡Konohamaru! - dijo determinado y retador el rubio, con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

_ ¡Ya lo verás! - replicó más enfurruñado que antes, sobre todo porque los demás niños se estaban riendo por lo gracioso de la escena.

Las farolas de las calles y del parque ya estaban encendidas a pesar de que aún no había anochecido completamente. La luz anaranjada del ocaso iluminaba las copas de los árboles el suelo de cemento. A la mirada de cualquiera, era una de las escenas más enternecedoras que pudieran ver.

_Naruto-nichan es muy fuerte, Konohamaru, ¡no te será fácil! - dijo otra niñita, quien rodeó con sus cortos bracitos uno de los de Naruto. Al parecer una que admiraba mucho al rubio.

_ ¡Pues yo lo haré! - al pobre Konohamaru ya se la iban a gastar los labios de hacer tanto puchero, y Naruto rompió a reír, conmovido y entretenido por la escena.

_ ¡Claro, claro! - le sonrió al chico castaño - Pero ahora, ¡entrena todo lo que puedas!

_ ¡_Ossu_! - asintió Konohamaru orgulloso.

_Hehe, así se hace-tebayo. - y con la sonrisa aun prendada en los labios, le revolvió los cabellos como solía hacer siempre. El castaño se llenaba de felicidad con el gesto tan familiar y se motivaba a cumplir con lo que había dicho que haría.

Una voz ajena y reprendedora interrumpió el ameno ambiente.

_ ¡Konohamaru-kun! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¡Ya es de noche!

_ ¡Buaaaah! ¡Es Ebisu-sensei, corran!

_ ¡Corran, corran! - gritaron los niños.

_ ¡Corran del profesor feo!

_ ¿Pro-profesor feo!?

_ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Los niños se dispersaron como hojas de otoño en todas direcciones, y Naruto se carcajeaba de lo lindo viendo como Ebisu perdía la paciencia - que poca era - y perseguía como loco a Konohamaru.

_Hah - suspiró - Qué graciosos son.

Se levantó del columpio, y se giró hacia la derecha.

Y se quedó petrificado.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, mirándolo con una expresión que no había visto nunca en su rostro de facciones finas. Ahí estaba, con los ojos perdidos en una mirada que Naruto no supo identificar.

Fue por eso que se quedó quieto, su cuerpo sin saber qué hacer; ni siquiera sabía que pasaba exactamente. Había estado pensando en si ir a ver a Sasuke o no, si en vez de aparecerse en su casa como la última vez, lo visitaba como hacían las personas normales, tocando la puerta. Invitarlo a comer ramen, tal vez, o dar una vuelta por Konoha. Quería saber si de verdad Sasuke estaba harto de él o si solo era una especie de malentendido o cualquier otra cosa. Mas todos esos planes se esfumaron sin que se diera cuenta.

¿Por qué Sasuke lo estaba mirando así...?

Como si...Como si...

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta con premura, asió en puños las bolsas de sus manos y salió del parque a pasos de elefante, tan rápidos como si estuviera conteniéndose de echarse a correr.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. La espalda de Sasuke se alejaba a cada paso, y no sabía qué demonios sucedía. Pero, por alguna razón, desde su punto de vista descabellado, sentía que había cometido algún error...

_ ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke no dejó de caminar. Hizo oídos sordos, con la mirada clavada en lo que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos oscuros se habían endurecido como una roca, sin rastro de luz. Tenía las comisuras de su boca torcidas hacia abajo y la mandíbula apretada.

Una parte de su ser quería comenzar a gritar como un demonio poseído. Otra quería patearse mentalmente, ¡por haber sido tan idiota!

¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar? Cómo pudo pensar que...que...

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, espera! ¿Qué sucede!?

¿Cómo pudo dejar que la situación, que esas sonrisas y esos ojos jugaran con su destrozado corazón, con su alma, tan lastimada y maldita por la traición y la pérdida?

¡¿Por qué había sido tan tonto como para dejarse llevar!?

Y la realidad era tan cruel, tan _lógica._

¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por siquiera el pensamiento de que podía ser...especial...?

Especial para...

_ ¡Sasuke!

Ahora estaba frente a él, con el rostro bañado en preocupación. Sasuke desvió la mirada al instante. No. No caería otra vez en ese encanto barato.

Estrechó los ojos y compuso una expresión fría, seria, tan vacía de emociones como deseaba estar en ese momento.

_Hey, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente para estar a su altura, en un tono suave y bajo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con fuerza. Su pecho se sentía pesado. Se sentía doloroso simplemente respirar.

Al ver que no contestaba, Naruto posó una mano en su hombro. Y eso fue incluso peor que antes. Su mano fue apartada violentamente de un manotazo, como si su contacto quemara y fuera despreciable.

Los ojos azules observaron el rostro pálido con sorpresa y shock.

_... ¿Sasuke? ¿...Estás...bien?

Oh, esa mirada. Esos ojos oscuros como puñales, filosos, y mortales; tan cargados de emociones, de tantas que Naruto no fue capaz otra vez de descifrarlas.

No pudo dejar de contemplarlo, mudo, con el cerebro en blanco. Había olvidado lo que iba decir. Su mente estaba solo absorbiendo la imagen de ese rostro, de esa delicada máscara a punto de romperse que era la cara de Sasuke.

_...No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. Piérdete y déjame en paz.

Escondiendo su mirada, el pelinegro pasó a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra más.

Sasuke iba a su casa, como siempre. Pero esta vez, Naruto no lo detuvo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: …Véanle el lado positivo, ¡fue un capítulo más largo! : D**

**Gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores de este fic x3 ¡De verdad me hace feliz que lean y les guste!**

**Un millón de abrazos a aquellos que decidieron comentarme su opinión del capítulo anterior en un review: jennitanime; Darkela; Cherry NS; Ip; KazahayaG; LouiseUchiha; Lit. **

**¡Muchas gracias! : 3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**Disclairmer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Las tres mujeres respiraron con satisfacción. El vapor del agua caliente las rodeaba y se alzaba hacia el cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Combinado con el agua, creaban un ambiente fresco y cálido a la vez.

No había manera de negar que un baño en las aguas termales después de un intenso entrenamiento era la mejor forma de culminar el día.

_ ¡Y después iremos al casino!

_ Tsunade-sama…

Las dos discípulas contemplaron a su maestra con un gotica en la cabeza. ¿Cómo harían para convencer a la mujer de que no gastara todo el dinero que tenían en apuestas? En sus mentes parecía una misión imposible.

_ Pero primero tenemos que ir a algún bar.

Se va a emborrachar otra vez. Pensaron las más jóvenes, y tuvieron que contener las dos un suspiro.

Recostaron la cabeza contra el borde de la terma y no intercambiaron palabras por un buen rato. El silencio relajó a Sakura y la llevó a recordar los días pasados; se acordó de sus compañeros de equipo y se preguntó cómo les estaría yendo. Este era solo la segunda vez que salía de viaje dejándolos atrás para entrenar con su maestra. No era sorprendente el que los extrañara.

_ El cumpleaños de Naruto es en una semana, ¿no?

La pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirrosada, y esta abrió un solo ojo.

_ Sí. Por eso le dejé su regalo antes de irme.

Tsunade bufó una risa.

_ No creo que tenga la paciencia para soportar no abrirlo antes de tiempo. – Sakura gruñó una afirmación, como si concordara con lo que la rubia había dicho – Hmm, me pregunto qué podría regalarle…

_Tsunade-sama, ¿cuándo partiremos? – preguntó Shizune después de unos segundos.

_ Mañana mismo. No podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

Sakura parpadeó, algo incrédula. ¡Acaban de llegar!

_ Eh, ¿por qué?

_ En esta aldea vive un comerciante con el que tengo un par de deudas.

Una gotica resbaló por sobre la cien de la estudiante más joven. Su maestra nunca iba a cambiar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

... _Piérdete y déjame en paz._

_Piérdete._

¿Cuántas veces en su vida había escuchado eso? ¿Cuántas veces le habían mirado con desprecio y escupido esas palabras a la cara? Más de las que podía contar. Más de las que quería acordarse. Los últimos años de su vida le habían hecho olvidar aquella oscuridad de su infancia casi completamente.

Casi.

No había sido fácil dejar atrás todo aquello, pero de alguna forma lo había logrado. Había sido reconocido por todos, y había cumplido así parte de su sueño. Eso había sido suficiente por el momento.

¡Naruto-ni-chan!

Los niños se acercaban a él. Los adultos le sonreír y lo saludaban cuando pasaba por las calles. Y Naruto contestaba con su entusiasmo de siempre, correspondiendo los saludos y mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

Una parte de él recordaba aquellos días en los que lo echaban de las tiendas cuando quería comprar algo, o cuando le gritaban insultos al hacer una de sus jugarretas.

"¡Vete de aquí, demonio!"

"¡Deberías desaparecer!"

Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Al rechazo de todos, al odio inentendible que había llenado sus años más jóvenes.

La voz de Sasuke retumbó en su mente, un eco que se extendió hasta despertar esas dolorosas memorias con una fuerza más punzante de la que había tenido en realidad.

_**Piérdete.**_

Sasuke no había querido ni que lo tocara.

"_Déjame en paz"_

"_No quiero volver a verte en mi vida"_

...

...

¿Qué...?

¿Que lo dejara en paz...?

_¿Por qué?_

Naruto no se había movido de donde estaba, y sus ojos solo habían estado fijos en el símbolo Uchiha que había flotado frente a él, haciéndose más pequeño hasta desaparecer.

Apretó los puños. Los dientes le rechinaron y la tensión se desplazó hacia los músculos de sus hombros y brazos.

_ …

Pero ¡¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese mocoso!?

¿Quién se creía para decir aquello sin darle ninguna explicación?!

Era más cambiante que...que... ¡que la luna con todas sus fases!

_Ah, no, él a mí no me conoce todavía. – gruñó entre dientes.

Estaba tan cabreado que no entendía.

¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?

Trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordó nada relevante. ¿Era por haberlo molestado tanto en el almuerzo?

¿Por haberse metido en su casa sin pedir permiso?

...Tenía que admitir que había sido muy osado de su parte, pero él no pensaba mucho las cosas para hacerlas.

Pero no podía ser eso. Sasuke no se enojó ni lo echó de su casa. ¡Incluso lo había invitado a comer! –– y cocinaba delicioso el mocoso.

¿Qué había sucedido para que de repente cambiara tan drásticamente?

¿Después de haberlo invitado a almorzar?

¿Después de haberle sonreído de aquella manera el día anterior?

Lanzó al suelo sin siquiera mirar uno de esos kunais especiales, y su cuerpo desapareció en un instante.

Lo esperaría en su casa, y tendrían una larga, _larga_ conversación.

Su jutsu de teletransportación lo hizo aparecer en la sala de la casa. Miró a los lados. Las luces estaban apagadas, y no sentía ninguna presencia en el lugar. Sasuke todavía no estaba ahí.

Oh, pero llegaría en cualquier momento, lo sabía. Y cuando entrara, iba a tener que darle una muy buena explicación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Azotó la puerta.

Tiró las bolsas en la mesa del comedor.

Estampó su puño contra la pared más cercana.

_ ¡Aghh! - rugió enfadado.

No quería pensar. No quería recordar. Quería estar cansado para poder dormir y olvidar toda la sarta de estupideces que había estado sintiendo esos últimos días.

Se sentía ridículo. ¡¿Por qué se sentía ridículo?!

¿Por qué había pensado que la actitud de ese...de ese imbécil había sido un trato especial? ¡¿Por qué!?

Su ingenuidad lo había llevado a caer presa de un engaño que había creado él mismo.

_ ¡Maldición!

Golpeó la pared de nuevo. Quería destruir algo en ese momento. Romper algo. Golpear algo.

Oh, qué idiota había sido. Ingenuo, tonto. Tan abierta había estado su mente para aceptar una distracción como esa.

Furiosamente recordó su objetivo. Matar a Itachi. Matar a Itachi.

_Tengo que matar a Itachi y vengar mi clan. Lo restauraré a su gloria anterior._

_Soy un vengador._

_"Oh, pues, yo…quería verte."_

_"...estaba preocupado por si te había dado algún resfriado o algo, hehe, lo de anoche fue algo así como mi responsabilidad"_

Escondió su rostro en el antebrazo recostado sobre la pared.

Diablos...

_"Wuooh, ¡sabes cocinar! ¡Eso es genial!"_

¿Por qué se dejó llevar?

¿Qué tenía Naruto-qué tenía ese idiota, ese imbécil descerebrado que lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo que representaba su razón de existir?

_"...Eres tan gracioso, Sasuke...Me la he pasado bien."_

_...Te odio. - el susurro quedó amortiguado en su brazo.

Pero no sonaba muy convencido. Y de eso ni siquiera quería darse cuenta. Por lo que le constaba, a partir de ahora, odiaba a Naruto. Naruto era un estorbo.

Un estorbo que lo desviaba del camino que tenía que recorrer, un camino trazado con la sangre derramada por un traidor.

_"Sasuke."_

Cansado.

Tan cansado. Las piernas le fallaron, y casi se cae de rodillas, pero se sostuvo de la pared.

Había entrenado toda la tarde, y las emociones fuertes drenaban la energía de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo le reclamó un lugar suave donde recostarse y olvidarse de todo.

Quería dejar de sentir ese nudo en el pecho, esa sensación de estarse ahogando, de haber perdido algo precioso.

_Qué idiota, qué idiota, qué idiota..._

Se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su cuarto.

En la oscuridad de la estancia, se guiaba por la costumbre de conocer perfectamente ese lugar.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro en un ademán agotado. Sus hombros se doblaron cuando de sus labios escapó un suspiro muerto.

_Diablos..._

Quería darse una ducha en ese momento. La ilusión del agua caliente bañando su cuerpo lo distrajo por unos segundos. Abrió la puerta, y su habitación estaba en penumbras. Siempre apagaba todas las luces al salir del apartamento.

Deslizó su mano a la pared que quedaba de lado a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.

Volvió a suspirar.

Iba a dirigirse a su closet pero no avanzó ni un paso.

...Porque Naruto estaba ahí, en su cuarto, sentado en su cama, como si hubiera estado esperándolo todo ese tiempo.

Sus ojos estaban enfadados.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una sonrisa cínica colgó de los labios de rubio.

_Crees que soy la clase de persona que se queda como si nada cuando le dicen algo como "Piérdete", Sasuke?

_Lárgate.

Naruto estrechó los ojos.

_Estás muy molesto. ¿Qué sucedió?

_Vete de mi casa.

_¿Te pasó algo hoy después de que me fui?

_ _ ._

_...O...

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se acercó lentamente. Sasuke no retrocedió, y no alzó la mirada cuando estuvieron a menos de un paso de distancia.

_...estás enfadado conmigo, ¿hm? - murmuró muy cerca, a su altura.

Sasuke siguió sin dirigirle la mirada, y eso no hizo más que desesperarlo y enojarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Con algo de brusquedad agarró la mandíbula del chico y lo obligó a verlo.

_Te dije que tenías que mirarme, Sasuke.

El ceño de Sasuke estaba fruncido, su mirada contrariada, conteniendo todo que lo que sentía en las bóvedas oscuras de sus ojos.

_Dime qué demonios te sucede, mocoso. Porque no he hecho nada para que me trates así... ¿O sí?

Examinó inquisitivamente sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación. Cómo era posible que a pesar de todo pudiese distinguir el color de esos ojos de la tenue oscuridad que los rodeaba, era un misterio maravilloso para Naruto.

Los labios de Sasuke estaban apretados en una línea recta.

Una patada en la mandíbula lo hizo caer al suelo.

El Uzumaki levantó sus ojos a los otros, a la vez que se sobaba el golpe. Oh, maldito chiquillo. _Golpea bien._

_Con que estamos con esas ahora, eh, Sasuke? - se puso de pie.

Sasuke debió pensar que Naruto intentaría golpearlo hasta que le dijera todo lo que quería oír, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Lo que sucedió, de hecho, tomó a Sasuke bastante desprevenido.

Naruto lo apresó con sus brazos y entonces ya no estaban en su habitación, ni en su casa, ni en ningún edificio.

El agua templada rodeó todo su cuerpo. Desorientado, casi no tuvo tiempo de tomar aire cuando todo su cuerpo, sujetado en un agarre de hierro por Naruto fue sumergido en el agua.

_¿Qué haces!? - gritó con voz estrangulada, y tosió varias veces.

_Parece que el agua te refresca la cabeza, eso es bueno. – hablaba con cinismo.

No tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque Naruto volvió a sumergirlo. Oh, pero no se podría clasificar como tortura. Porque cuando Naruto lo hundía, él se hundía también.

Sus cuerpo estaban unidos forzadamente por el rubio, los brazos de Sasuke atrapados bajo los de Naruto. Solo podía mover sus piernas y su cabeza para tratar de soltarse.

_ ¡Agh! – el pelinegro respiró agitadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Naruto inhaló también, y lo miró con calma. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Ahora vas a torturarme para que te diga lo que quieres!? ¡Déjame en paz, imbécil!

_Si tú te ahogas yo me ahogaré también. Así que realmente no es una tortura. - una sonrisa triste curvó los labios del rubio.

_ ¡No tengo que decirte nada! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¡Déjame en paz, idiota!

_¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

En comparación con Sasuke, Naruto sonaba extrañamente calmado.

En vez de responder, el pelinegro intentó zafarse otra vez, pataleando y tratando de escurrirse del agarre del rubio. Gruñía de impotencia e ira.

_¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?!

_ ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje de ti? ¿Qué te hice, Sasuke? - preguntó casi en un ruego – No sé qué te he hecho para que te pongas así, de verdad. Todo lo que he intentado hacer este tiempo, es...tratar de ser tu amigo.

_ ¡Déjame en paz! - y su cólera volvió a la lucha, ignorando lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

Naruto rodó los ojos, y se zambulleron otra vez.

Varios segundos estuvieron bajo del agua, Sasuke emergió primero, libre del agarre del rubio.

Respiró profunda y trabajosamente, y por primera vez desde que esa locura había comenzado, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el lago.

Y que ya era de noche. Y que el lago seguía viéndose hermoso.

Naruto salió del agua. Sasuke rápidamente se puso de pie sobre la superficie cristalina, y caminó hacia el muelle con decisión, los jadeos por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración aún estaban presentes.

El corazón le palpitaba histérico. Quería salir de ahí. Quería alejarse de ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos diferentes, hermosos y amargos.

_ No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me des una razón para hacerlo.

Naruto lo cargó como un saco de papas hasta el muelle y lo tiró con fuerza medida de espaldas a la madera. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante el dolor que recibió su baja espalda, pero su concentración pronto se enfocó completamente en esos ojos.

_No, no puedo mirarlo. No._

Esos ojos tan azules.

_Dios, Sasuke, ¡me estás volviendo loco! - el rubio lo sujetó de las muñecas, la desesperación palpable en sus palabras y en su rostro.

_... ¡Suéltame! - protestó.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al tener a Naruto prácticamente encima de él.

_¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Si hasta hace unas horas todo estaba bien! Creía que estábamos bien! ¿Qué pasó, qué hice?!

_...

_ ¡Lo único que he tratado de hacer es llevarme bien contigo!

_ ¿Por qué te quieres llevar bien conmigo, eh!? ¡¿Qué te hice yo para que merezca tu maldita atención?! ¡Déjame en paz, no necesito tu amistad!

El rubio apretó los párpados.

_Primero que todo, ¡me tiraste una puerta en la cara!

_ ¡¿Y eso qué?! – le gritó de vuelta.

_ ¡Pues que eso fue lo que hiciste para llamar mi atención! Eres tan... - tosió, y sacudió la cabeza - Eres tan orgulloso, tan confiado de ti mismo. ¡Esa actitud tuya me provoca!

_ ... - Sasuke se quedó callado, la parte de su mente que estaba curiosa por lo que iba a decir el rubio, tomó momentáneamente el control de su ser.

_ Me hace querer quitarte la sonrisita esa altanera que siempre tienes, ¡sacarte de quicio! ¡Y me gustó empezar a conocerte! Creí que podía ser tu amigo, porque...porque... - suspiró con un aire derrotado, y bajó la cabeza un poco, tanto que su frente casi rozaba con el pecho de Sasuke.

Después de unos segundos alzó su rostro y sus ojos conectaron.

_...Yo...también perdí a mis padres...el mismo día en que nací...

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_ Mi madre era la jinchuriki del Kyuubi...y un hombre enmascarado se lo arrancó...después de que me dio a luz...

_... - entreabrió los labios, absorto en los ojos azules, las palabras penetraron sus oídos como el eco de una campana.

_ El Kyubi destruyó la aldea...y fue todo culpa de ese hombre...Mis padres...me salvaron de ser asesinado también por el Kyubi, y se sacrificaron para poder sellarlo en mí.

_... - ¿Entonces Naruto…?

_ Yo…crecí solo, sin nadie que me cuidara o me prestara atención. Los aldeanos me odiaban y despreciaban…Yo…quise incluso matarlos a todos…Sasuke…

El pelinegro lo miró sin parpadear. El rostro dolido de Naruto era algo tan nuevo para él. Nunca se hubiera imaginado…Naruto… de seguro…había sufrido tanto…

_Es porque…conozco como tú…El dolor de estar solo y no tener a nadie…que quiero ser tu amigo.

Ambos se perdieron en las pupilas del otro por largos segundos. El silencio que los envolvía parecía una manta moldeada a sus cuerpos mojados. Las gotas de agua escurrían de la ropa y el cabello de Naruto, para caer sobre la de Sasuke. La respiración de los dos era casi imperceptible y calmada.

Se sentía como la calma tras la tormenta.

_...Suéltame.

_ ¿Eh? – Naruto parpadeó, sin entender.

_Me voy a resfriar si no me cambio de ropa.

_Ehh…Está bien. – torpemente, Naruto se levantó. Su mirada no dejó a Sasuke, quien se puso de pie con calma.

El rubio sintió un calorcito en el pecho al ver los ojos negros. Tan serenos como siempre, como antes. Incluso, algo diferentes, pero carentes del tormento que antes los había ensuciado.

_...Yo nunca…he tenido ningún amigo.

El rubio escuchó atentamente.

_Tú…eres lo más cercano a eso que he tenido alguna vez. – dijo algo resignado, con la mirada baja, en un suspiro tranquilo.

Poco a poco una sonrisa, iluminada y feliz se formó en el rostro de Naruto.

_Hehehe, ¿entonces soy tu primer amigo?

Oh, qué mal. Un tinte rojo pobló las pálidas mejillas del pelinegro.

_Tsk, cállate. – se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa. Con el corazón diferente. Con su cuerpo sintiéndose más ligero que antes.

Sintió la presencia de Naruto a su lado en un instante, casi da un salto en el lugar cuando éste lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió con confianza.

_Podemos ir más rápido.

A un breve sentimiento de vértigo, le siguió la calidez de su habitación, que fue iluminada de golpe cuando Naruto prendió la luz.

El rubio le sonrió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con un tic en la ceja.

_¿Cómo demonios haces para teletransportarte de esa manera?

Naruto se rió entre dientes y se inclinó hasta que su cara estuvo a pocos centímetros de la del pelinegro. ¡Maldita costumbre que tenía ese idiota de acercársele tanto!

_Si te lo digo, tienes que invitarme a cenar-tebayo. – dijo con picardía, y Sasuke bufó, pasando de él hasta llegar a su closet.

Trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Naruto no pensaba irse y que, por tanto, iba a tener que bañarse otra vez con Naruto en su casa…y que probablemente, Naruto se bañaría ahí también.

_ Ni lo sueñes, idiota.

_Oooh, entonces nunca sabrás como es que puedo entrar a tu casa cuando quiero, hehe.

_Hn. – Sasuke entró en el baño que estaba conectado con su habitación y cerró la puerta. Pudo escuchar los pasos pausados del rubio, y se preguntó si se pondría a revisar su casa como la otra vez. Qué entrometido.

A Sasuke no le importó nada de eso en ese momento.

Se recostó sobre la pared de azulejos blancos y cerró los ojos. El chorro de agua caliente le relajó, como si le estuviera librando de algún veneno que su cuerpo había absorbido. Cerró los ojos y rememoró todo lo que había sucedido, las acciones impulsivas e irracionales de Naruto, el inesperado desenlace de toda aquella discusión.

El vapor que comenzó a flotar dentro del cuarto de baño no pudo ocultar la curva fina que formaron sus labios. No había comparación en el pasado cercano para el calor que llenaba su pecho en ese momento, la ligera sensación de euforia que contenía en su interior, el cosquilleo agradable que sentía en su estómago.

Sonreía. Estaba quizás feliz de saber que Naruto y él compartían un vínculo especial.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Ven, al final se solucionó xD Y fue para bien, hehe. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? : 3**_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

En la vida, hay ciertas cosas que nunca deberían suceder. Y naturalmente todos viven pensando constantemente en aquellas cosas que definitivamente no quieren que ocurran. Porque si ocurrieran, sería algo así como el peor momento de sus vidas.

Al salir del baño, Sasuke se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Por alguna razón, ese tipo de cosas siempre suceden sin importar cuán mucho se desee lo contrario.

Las manos bronceadas de cierto rubio que ahora se arrepentía haber dejado solo en su habitación sostenían cierto libro que Sasuke no paraba de maldecir en su cabeza. ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo había escondido usando algún tipo de jutsu de sellado!? ¡Demonios!

_ Hehe… Y pensar que hasta tú te preocupas por estas cosas, Sasuke. ¡Hehehehe!

La voz jocosa y socarrona hizo que sus mejillas frescas por la ducha caliente que acababa de tomar se sonrojaran aún más.

¡Maldito rubio descarado que se ponía mirar donde no debía!

_ Dame eso. – gruñó enfadado el pelinegro, y se dispuso a arrancarle aquel libro, que si bien lo había ayudado a comprender su… problema matutino, odiaba con toda su alma. Lo hubiera quemado instantáneamente después de leerlo si no hubiera sido porque tenía que devolverlo a la biblioteca.

_ ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Aun no termino de leer-tebayo!

Aprovechándose de su ventaja en altura Naruto alzó el brazo con el libro en mano y con el otro sujetó el hombro de Sasuke para que este no pudiera quitárselo. El rubio sonrió zorrunamente ante la mirada frustrada y enfurruñada del chico.

_ ¡Devuélvemelo! – Sasuke intentó saltar para tomar el libro de nuevo, pero Naruto lo empujó por la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello húmedo, oscuro y sedoso.

_ ¡No seas tacaño, Sasuke, yo también quiero aprender sobre la _pubertad_! – el rubio no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de espanto que se había adueñado del rostro del chico pelinegro.

Sasuke iba a matarlo. Aborrecía esa palabra y a la persona que la había inventado.

_ ¡Dame ese maldito libro, Naruto!

_ ¡Hohoho, a ver que más dice! ¡Veamos! _El crecimiento de los testículos es una de las primeras características por las cuales un joven se puede dar cuenta de que está entrando a la pubertad_… ¡Hahaha! ¡Ni yo sabía eso! Aunque sí noté que estaban cambiando cuando yo- _Uhk!_

No pudo terminar lo que sea que fuera a decir porque Sasuke no se lo permitió. Con la toalla que había estado alrededor de su nuca para que las gotas de agua de su cabello no mojaran su camiseta limpia golpeó la mejilla del rubio con rencor. Intentó quitarle el libro otra vez.

Pero la maldita diferencia de altura resultada un molesto inconveniente.

_ ¡Hey, no golpees!

_ ¡Devuélvemelo!

_ Hehehe, ¿por qué tan sonrojado, Sasuke?

El pelinegro apretó los puños. En un movimiento rápido lo rodeó y se lanzó a su espalda. Se enganchó al estómago del rubio con sus piernas y apretó como si quisiera partirlo a la mitad. Colocó al mismo tiempo su antebrazo izquierdo alrededor de la garganta de Naruto y con su brazo libre atentó a tomar de una vez y por todas el _objeto de la discordia_.

_ ¡Mo-coso violen-to! – El rubio se había estado atragantando por la presión que había ejercido Sasuke en su cuello. Lanzó el libro por la puerta de la habitación y ambos pudieron escuchar el leve sonido sordo que hizo al caer. – ¡Hah! ¿Tratabas de ahorcarme o qué?!

Naruto se arrojó de espaldas a la cama con Sasuke aun prendido de su cuello. El peso del rubio presionó a Sasuke contra la cama, pero lo que más alteró al pelinegro fue la innegable cercanía. Las ropas de Naruto aún estaban algo húmedas, como su cabello dorado, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera sentir otra vez la calidez que emanaba. Era como si Naruto tuviera para sí mismo un pedazo de verano dentro de su pecho.

Eso no quitaba el que Naruto fuera más grande que él. Trató de removerse, pero era casi imposible _escapar_.

_ ¡Sal de encima de mí, idiota! ¡Agh! ¡Eres pesado!

_ ¡Y tú deja de intentar matarme!

_ ¡Tú deja de tocar mis cosas!

Sasuke trató de empujarlo, pero era como si Naruto lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. La situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento trajo a la memoria el incidente mañanero que había sufrido.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es solo un libro!

No era _solo_ un libro. Era un libro _muy_ vergonzoso.

_ ¡Agh! – Sasuke gritó frustrado - ¡Quítate, estás gordo! – soltó un poco fuera de sí, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba sus nervios. ¡No quería acordarse de eso! ¡Y aún menos con Naruto tan cerca!

_ ¡¿ GOR-QUÉ!?

Al ojo común los movimientos de Naruto hubieran sido imposibles de percibir, pero Sasuke si pudo ver lo que hizo. El que las acciones del rubio lo descolocaran y lo dejaran sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar era otra cosa.

A gran velocidad Naruto sujetó las piernas de Sasuke y las quitó de alrededor de su torso. Tomó del suelo la abandonada toalla y con ella ató las muñecas del pelinegro en menos de un segundo. El más joven de los dos parpadeó varias veces, y miró el nudo que mantenía sus muñecas sujetas.

_¿Qué?_

_ ¡Yo no estoy gordo-tebayo!

No, no lo estaba. Sasuke lo había dicho más bien para fastidiarlo y que se quitara de encima de él. Y se había quitado. Ahora Sasuke no podía moverse, pues Naruto también le aguantaba los tobillos con cada una de sus manos.

_Hehehe. ¿Te gustan las cosquillas, Sasuke?

_ ¿Qué-? Oye- ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Tsk! ¡Naruto!

Naruto se fue inclinando hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Sus manos canela amenazaban sus costados. Los ojos negros se abrieron más de lo normal y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. La situación gritaba peligro, ¡PELIGRO!

_ ¡Haha! No seas cobarde, Sasuke ¿Le temes a unas cuantas cosquillitas?

El rubio no pudo completar su _despiadado_ objetivo, pues en el momento que sus dedos rozaron con la piel del costado de Sasuke por debajo de la camiseta, el pelinegro activó el sharingan y lo pateó en la cara con sus dos pies.

_ ¡Agh! – Naruto gruñó de molestia por el golpe con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke saltó fuera de la cama y liberó sus muñecas. - ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

En lugar de contestarle, Sasuke le arrojó a la cara una toalla limpia de su closet y salió de la habitación. En vez de perder el tiempo con ese idiota mejor se iba a preparar algo de comer antes de que su estómago empezara a emitir gorgoritmos.

_ ¡Deja de jugar y báñate de una vez!

El rubio se arrancó la toalla de la cara con un puchero infantil adornando su boca.

_ ¡Pff, tú no me ordenas, Sasu-chan!

El pelinegro resopló. Ese estremecimiento…Maldito Naruto, ¡¿por qué le provocaba esas extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo?! Estrechó los ojos, de alguna forma tratando de disimular el sonrojo que se había negado a desaparecer de sus mejillas.

Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, y soltó un suspiro. Era increíble que no hicieran ni cinco minutos que había salido del baño y ya sentía que tenía sudor sobre las cejas. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia la cocina. En el camino recogió el libro y lo guardó en uno de los estantes de la alacena. Mejor prevenir que volverse a lamentar. Mañana mismo devolvería ese odioso libro al lugar donde pertenecía.

Nunca más le haría caso a extraños tipos que le sugirieran leer un libro.

Sacó de la bolsa las cosas que había comprado. Algunas las guardó en el refrigerador y dejó fuera lo que le hacía falta para esa cena.

Bufó.

Incluso si le provocaba esas sensaciones molestas e incómodas, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar. Luego fruncía el ceño y volvía a sacudir la cabeza.

_Qué extraña amistad._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto salió del baño con una toalla sobre la nuca y el pantalón naranja de chándal que había llevado puesto antes.

_ Lo otro se demora más para secarse, hehe.

Fue un poco perturbador – el pelinegro no se atrevía a pensar en una mejor descripción para aquella rara sensación – el ver en la cesta que le había dado al rubio para que pusiera sus cosas, además de la camiseta de malla y la chamarra…su ropa interior.

Fue perturbador, porque Sasuke no podía sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza cuando se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente al otro. Y dio un bote del susto cuando sus pies rozaron. ¿Por qué demonios no se compraba una mesa más grande?! En vez de quedarse quieto como la otra vez, pateó el pie del rubio.

_ ¡Oe, mocoso!

_ Déjate de tonterías, idiota.

_ ¡Tú empezaste!

_ ¡Pues para ya!

_ ¡Para tú!

Y Naruto hizo lo mismo, dando comienzo a una guerra de pisotones que tenía a Sasuke con varios tics nerviosos y el ceño fruncido. Fue de mutuo acuerdo que los dos pararon al notar que si seguían la comida se iba a enfriar. Oh, pero eso _no se había acabado_, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder en esa ardiente _batalla_.

_ ¡ITADAKIMASU!

_ No grites.

_ ¡Deja de regañarme, el mayor aquí soy yo!

Sasuke resopló de forma burlona.

_ ¡Que sí soy el mayor-tebayo! ¡Mocoso engreído!

_ ¡Idiota gritón!

El rugido de un estómago interrumpió la discusión. Un tic se instauró en la ceja del pelinegro.

_...Comamos de una vez.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras tomaba la ducha, el rubio se había preguntado a sí mismo por qué a fin de cuentas Sasuke se había enojado. Tenía una vaga idea del por qué, pero aún conservaba sus dudas. Durante la cena, cuando le preguntó la razón, Sasuke había tratado de evadir la pregunta. Pero después de mucho presionarlo y fastidiarlo – de acabar poco a poco con la paciencia del chico – Sasuke había mascullado entre dientes y con las mejillas levemente rojas que él no era ningún niño, y por lo tanto Naruto no tenía ningún derecho a tratarlo como uno.

Naruto no había entendido ni jota.

_ ¿Huh?

_ …Un idiota como tú se pasa el tiempo jugando con niños.

Unos segundos más tarde – casi un minuto de silencio – Naruto había sonreído y había pinchado su mejilla con un dedo. Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina.

_ Pero tú no eres un niño, tú eres un mocoso, hehehe.

_ Tsk. Cállate, idiota. – Entonces se levantó a lavar los platos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más tarde en esa semana, lograron pasar bastante tiempo juntos. A veces Naruto iba al lugar de entrenamiento donde Sasuke estaba casi todo el día con Kakashi, y otras veces simplemente iba a buscarlo a su casa. Un día había llegado y Sasuke todavía estaba en el quinto sueño, con una expresión relajada que maravilló un poco a Naruto. Le gustaba su rostro dormido, porque era como si todo el sufrimiento que había atravesado y las cargas que llevaba en sus hombros no existieran.

__ ¡SASUKE DESPIERTA-TEBAYO!_

Ese grito le había ganado el asalto de un chidori que por poco le daba en el pecho. Tuvo que huir del pequeño demonio que quería cazarlo y arrancarle la cabeza para tenerla de trofeo. Eso no evitó que estuviera carcajeándose durante toda aquella persecución por los tejados de la aldea.

__ ¡Maldito idiota! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! _

La cara de Sasuke cuando se enojaba de esa manera asustaba un poco. Naruto decidió no despertarlo de esa manera más por el bien de su propia supervivencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otras ocasiones acordaban ir al Ichiraku, por insistencia del rubio, a pesar de que a Sasuke no le agradaba mucho el ramen. Había días en los que Naruto se dejaba caer a propósito a la hora de alguna comida, y Sasuke lo invitaba silenciosamente poniendo un plato de más en la mesa. Naruto entonces sonreía de oreja a oreja.

__ Creo que después del ramen, lo que más me gusta es lo que tú cocinas, hehehe._

__... Hm, gracias._

Al pelinegro no le funcionaba el fingir indiferencia cuando Naruto le decía aquellas cosas de la nada tan directamente, los ojos azules fijos en los suyos. El rubio se divertía de alguna rara manera al hacerlo sonrojar y le pinchaba la mejilla burlonamente mientras soltaba una risita.

__ Eeeh ¿te pusiste rojo-tebayo? Hehehe, te voy a empezar a llamar Tomatito-cha-¡AY!_

__ Oh te callas o te quedas sin comer._

__ Pff! ¡Eso es chantaje!_

Entre ellos se formó una especie de rutina irregular, tensa a momentos, pacífica en otros. Los días que transcurrieron con facilidad y una aparente rapidez. Naruto disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Sasuke. El pelinegro era muy interesante, inteligente, y divertido a su propia manera. Tenía ciertas manías y al rubio le encantaba fastidiarlo y hacerlo enojar por cualquier cosa, incluso si a veces terminaban teniendo discusiones de insultos que luego se desvanecían en el aire como si jamás hubieran sucedido.

Incluso los silencios eran agradables y cálidos, como aquel de cuando terminaron sentándose sobre el techo del apartamento del rubio y contemplaron el cielo estrellado sin pensar en nada más.

La rutina varió, sin embargo, cuando llegó aquel día.

A la calma siempre le sigue la tormenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

La luz matinal que se filtraba por la ventana lo obligó a despertarse. No era del tipo de persona que madrugaba; le gustaba dormir hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana si tenía la oportunidad. Un vistazo adormilado al calendario, sin embargo, lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Se sentó en la cama lentamente. Llevaba puesto unos shorts negros y una sudadera gris de mangas largas. Su cabello cayó un poco hacia adelante en sus despeinados picos cuando apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y miró el suelo. Las sandalias estaban tiradas con descuido a un lado de su pie izquierdo junto a alguna pieza de ropa del día anterior.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Era el día en que habían pasado muchas cosas. Diecinueve años atrás…

Tomó aire y lo soltó en varios suspiros.

Incluso cuando ya estaba acostumbrado, el sabor agridulce de ese día no cesaba. Se sentía ligero, con ganas de sonreír, pero por alguna razón siempre le embargaba una sensación de nostalgia. Y como se había vuelto un hábito de cada día, se levantó y tomó el retrato de sus padres. Su madre sentada con una hermosa sonrisa, sus brazos rodeando su hinchado vientre. Su padre, hincado en el suelo de una rodilla con una de sus manos sobre el estómago de su sonriente esposa. El brillo que emanaba su rostro era contagioso, y Naruto podía ver porqué siempre lo comparaban con él. Pero de su madre había heredado el temperamento y la forma del rostro, junto con la personalidad impulsiva que su madre había mostrado en el poco tiempo que había podido hablar con ella.

"_Te amo."_

_Yo también los amo, oka-chan, oto-san.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Iruka estaba atrasado.

¡Él era un maestro, un chunnin, un adulto! Y retrasarse en un día como ese era lo peor que podía ocurrirle.

¡Maldito pastelero!

Caminó por las calles de Konoha a prisa, el aura matutina de los negocios rodeando el tranquilo ambiente. Hoy eran uno de esos días en que la gente estaría tu casa, tomando té o conversando animadamente, pues así eran los domingos. Pero ese domingo era especial para Konoha. Era el día en el que muchos habían perdido algo querido. Y más importante aún, era el día en el que alguien muy especial había nacido.

_Espero que no se haya despertado aun… El colmo sería que madrugara._

Sus ojos estaban concentrados en esquivar a toda persona que se pasara por delante. Ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Naruto. Por supuesto que sería más sencillo ir saltando por los techos para llegar más rápido, pero temía que le pasara algo a lo que cargaba entre sus manos.

Algunos de sus conocidos y compañeros lo saludaban e Iruka asentía y forzaba una sonrisa cordial. Recordó su conversación de hacía días con el rubio Uzumaki cuando vio a Sasuke-kun, uno de sus ex- alumnos, pasar a su lado y asentir en señal de reconocimiento. Iruka no tuvo tiempo de ver la mirada curiosa que los ojos oscuros le enviaron. Lo común era que su anterior profesor le preguntara cómo estaba cuando se encontraba, y hoy apenas había podido soltar un apresurado "Buenos días". Sasuke se entraño también de la caja que llevaba consigo, y el momentáneo olor a merengue que sus fosas nasales percibieron. ¿A dónde iba? Se preguntó por un momento, pero le quitó importancia. Iba a encontrarse con Kakashi para realizar un par de misiones de rango D. Era la condición que el jounin de parche le había puesto a cambio de aumentar las horas de entrenamiento.

_¿Quién fue el profesor de Naruto en la Academia?,_ meditó mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Su mente estaba ajena a lo que le rodeaba. Solo prestaba atención lo necesario, pues un ninja debía estar siempre atento. _Parece conocer a Kakashi, ¿pero quién lo entrenó?_ Trató de adivinar, pero decidió dejar el asunto para después cuando divisó el punto de reunión que había acordado con el peliplateado.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Usualmente tenía más paciencia, pero a veces simplemente le molestaba el que Kakashi lo citara a las ocho de la mañana y el maldito peliplateado siguiera llegando cuando le diera la gana. Se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Emprendió una caminata sin rumbo por las calles de la aldea que volvía a la vida poco a poco: abrían los negocios, la gente comenzaba a pulular de aquí para allá, algunos con prisa y otros con calma. Bien, le daría plantón. De todas maneras, el promedio de horas que tardaba Kakashi era de dos a tres horas, por lo que a esa hora es cuando realizarían aquellas tontas misiones. Podía tomarse ese tiempo libre en vez de esperar como un idiota sentado en una roca.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. El ruido a su alrededor se convirtió en un zumbido amortiguado a medida que solo se enfocaba en el movimiento de sus pies y en no tropezarse con nada. Los días pasados habían sido algo extraño, nuevo. Cómo había desarrollado tantos hábitos de convivencia con aquel rubio era algo que aún no entendía. Naruto se había escurrido dentro de su rutina con una sutileza ruidosa – y esa descripción en si misma también era extraña. Almuerzos, cenas, paseos sin dirección fija por la aldea; hasta ocasiones en las que Naruto lo emboscaba en el mercado y lo fastidiaba para que comprara dulces, pero Sasuke siempre lo ignoraba. Se acordó de cierta infernal mañana en la que se vio en la obligación de perseguir a cierto idiota aun con la ropa de dormir puesta, y rodó los ojos. ¿Ese rubio no tenía respeto por el sueño de los demás!? Al menos no se le había ocurrido hacerlo otra vez. Se había llevado un susto tremendo, comparable con el de la primera vez que Naruto entró – sin su permiso - en su apartamento. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Aún se negaba a decirle, el muy idiota, que siempre lo estaba fastidiando…

Un pensamiento saltó en su mente, y lo hizo detenerse.

La comisura de su boca se alzó levemente en un gesto malicioso, y se decantó por la vengativa idea que se formaba en su mente. El rubio se lo merecía. Y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a darle una probada de la misma medicina con mucho gusto. Había ido ya al apartamento del rubio una vez, después de un entrenamiento. Naruto había querido ir a comer ramen y le hizo acompañarlo a recoger unos cupones que les dejarían comer gratis hasta tres tazones cada uno. De más está decir que Sasuke solo se comió uno. El apartamento de Naruto era más pequeño que el suyo propio, y más desorganizado en comparación, pero en vez de disgusto, a Sasuke le había causado mucha curiosidad. Y también se había puesto nervioso, pero eso no era importante.

Saltó por los techos con rapidez., un brillo divertido en sus ojos oscuros.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ ¡Jiraiya! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Los dos Sannins se encontraron en el medio del pasillo de aquella posada.

_ ¡Oh, Tsunade! – el hombre grande de puntiagudo cabello blanco se acercó sonriendo alegremente. Las discípulas de la reconocida ninja médico se acercaron también a saludar, sorprendidas como su maestra.

_ ¿No deberías estar en Konoha? ¡Ya es diez de octubre!

_ _Seh_…Tuve un inconveniente en el camino – dijo el ermitaño sin darle importancia al asunto – Planeaba llegar hoy en la mañana, pero no contaba con ese retraso.

_Hmm… - la rubia lo analizó con sus escudriñadores ojos miel por unos segundos, y luego suspiró – Bueno, es una suerte que te encontrara por aquí.

Las caras de los tres palidecieron.

Una venita de enojo saltó en la frente Tsunade.

_ ¡No en ESE sentido!

Los restantes suspiraron de alivio. Sudor frío había corrido por la cien de Sakura. Contrario a la gente normal, el que su maestra tuviera suerte no era nada bueno.

_Me refiero a que es una gran casualidad. – la rubia sonrió de lado – Así podrás llevarle mi regalo a ese mocoso.

_ ¡Hmm, ya veo! – Jiraiya asintió, volviendo a su anterior jovialidad. - ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

_ La casa de apuestas de esta aldea es muy famosa. – afirmó Tsunade con naturalidad.

Jiraiya podía notar el aura depresiva de las dos discípulas. Seguramente tenían que esconder el dinero de la Sannin para no quedarse en la quiebra.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto terminaba de atarse el protector de la frente cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Se giró y la breve sorpresa que se mostraron en sus claros ojos azules le siguió una sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro lentamente.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.

El corazón del rubio se llenó de un sentimiento cálido y agradable. Sin casi darle tiempo al pelicastaño de que colocara la caja sobre la mesa cubierta de botes de ramen y un cartón de leche que presumiblemente ya había caducado, Naruto lo asaltó con un abrazo de oso e Iruka correspondió con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Iruka-sensei, gracias!

El sensei le dio un par de palmaditas sobre la espalda, y el rubio se enderezó después de unos segundos.

_ Hehe, ¿pastel?! – sin esperar a que le contestara, abrió la caja y el aroma dulce y fresco inundó sus fosas nasales de tal forma que se le hizo la boca agua.

_ Es uno de chocolate esta vez. – afirmó Iruka. Todos los años le traía un pastel de sabor diferente.

_ ¡Qué rico-tebayo! – exclamó sonriendo ampliamente, un reflejo de alegría en sus claros ojos - ¡Vamos a comerlo! – El rubio se giró sobre sus pies y fue en busca de un par de platos y demás cubiertos para cortar y comer ese delicioso pastel. Iruka recogió un poco la mesa para hacer espacio, la expresión amena en su cara aun presente.

El rubio regresó, casi saltando en sus pasos. No importaba si esto había sido algo que se repetía en cada cumpleaños, Naruto no dejaba de emocionarse cada vez. Era una buena forma de iniciar un día tan especial. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa e Iruka comenzó a servir el pastel, mientras Naruto robaba merengue con los dedos de la forma que solo un ninja muy infantil lo haría.

_ ¿Tienes planes para hoy, Naruto?

_ Hehe, bueno…

Una sombra que había estado observándolos por la ventana desapareció a la luz del día, pero ni Iruka ni Naruto se dieron cuenta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Su cabeza empezó a trabajar con rapidez, revisando mentalmente todas las opciones que tenía. Recorrió su apartamento con pasos precisos y acelerados, abriendo y cerrando puertas, gavetas, bolsas. Finalmente se quedó parado en el medio de su habitación con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

¿Por qué Naruto no se lo había dicho? Si Naruto le hubiera dicho hubiera tenido más tiempo para pensar en un buen regalo. Aunque reconocía que si hubiera sido el caso inverso, él tampoco se lo hubiera dicho. _A menos que preguntara._

Pero Sasuke no había preguntado, y esa fecha le había tomado un poco desprevenido. Tal vez debía haberlo deducido por lo que Naruto le había contado sobre su nacimiento y el Kyuubi, pero no se había detenido a hacer esas conexiones de los hechos. Probablemente había estado pensando en cosas más importantes.

Por ejemplo, como evitar mirar demasiado al rubio cuando este se quitaba la chamarra en el entrenamiento y solo se quedaba en esa camiseta de rejillas que se le hacía muy…

Se golpeó la frente con una mano. _Enfócate._

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, le daría cualquier cosa. De hecho, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, no se esforzaría siquiera en pensar en un regalo. Sin embargo, Naruto no era cualquiera. Era su primer amigo. Su único amigo, en realidad.

Para Sasuke el rubio de impactantes ojos azules y sonrisa brillante era muy especial. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero era la verdad. Una verdad a la que no le daría más vueltas y dejaría encerrada en algún cajón de su mente para analizarla más tarde. Preferiblemente nunca. Había algo demasiado complicado en esa afirmación, en el simple concepto de que Sasuke tuviera alguien más importante que su familia.

Creaba un desbalance en su vida y en sus convicciones que aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Por lo que sacudió la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en el objetivo del momento.

_Cada cosa a su tiempo._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Me hacen tan feliz vuestros reviews. X,3 Podéis comentar cuanto gustéis. Acepto críticas constructivas, y también podéis hacer sugerencias : 3 **

**¡Muchas gracias y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!**

**¡Besos y abrazos, nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**El cielo está en tus ojos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ¿Más vale tarde que nunca, no? xD**

**Capítulo 8**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ ¡Corran, corran!

_ Estás seguro de que es por aquí, Konohamaru-kun? – preguntó una voz femenina y sin aliento.

_ ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Mis fuentes son incuestionables!

En efecto, esa bola de cristal que tenía su abuelo era irrefutable.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

El otoño envolvía el crepúsculo. Ni calor ni frío, ni invierno ni verano; era de esos días en el que el viento soplaba, fresco o húmedo dependiendo del momento o del lugar, y revolvía las hojas caídas, arrastrándolas lejos del árbol del que habían descendido. La puesta del sol bañaba todo lo visible con un halo de luz amarillento y naranja, mientras al otro lado del firmamento comenzaba a alzarse una redonda luna llena.

Las hojas marchitas volaron sobre la calle frente a un establecimiento que rebosaba de ruido, risas y charlas.

_ ¿Y eso que estás usando otra ropa?

El rubio soltó una corta risita y se sobó la nuca.

_ Hehe, este fue el regalo de Sakura-chan. – le contestó el rubio a Kiba, quien se había sorprendido en demasía al notar que, para variar, Naruto había asistido a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños vistiendo un nuevo conjunto.

_ Se ve bastante bien. – cumplimentó Chouji e inmediatamente engulló uno de los trozos de carne a la parrilla que tenían sobre la mesa junto con los demás platos que armaban el banquete.

_ Los cambios son buenos de vez en cuando. – asintió Neji.

En lugar de los pantalones de chándal estaban unos shorts negros que terminaban por debajo de la rodilla y dejaban a la vista las fuertes pantorrillas de rubio. La chamarra era parecida a la anterior, con la diferencia de que la combinación de negro y naranja estaba dispuesta de forma diferente y que tenía una capucha que actualmente reposaba en la espalda del rubio. Al contrario que su anterior ropa, esta dejaba a la vista su bronceado cuello y parte de la tela de la camiseta de malla.

_ Sí, la otra ropa ya empezaba a apestar. – dijo Kiba al cumpleañero.

_ ¿¡A quién le llamas apestoso, perro pulgoso!? – prefirió el rubio con cierto enojo, enfurruñado.

_ Parece que Sakura nos ganó a todos con los regalos, ¿eh? – dijo Shikamaru con ironía. Las mesas estaban pegadas las unas a las otras para formar una mesa más grande, y todos estaban sentados alrededor. El restaurante había sido reservado para ellos ese día, y Naruto se sentía contento de estar en la compañía de sus amigos.

_ Lo cierto es que yo la acompañé a comprarlo. – añadió Ino con cierto orgullo. Luego se acercó con una sonrisa sugerente - Ya eres mayor de edad, Naruto. ¿Vas a comenzar a explorar el mundo de los adultos?

_ Es cierto. – asintió Shikamaru con media sonrisa. Aunque conociendo a Naruto, el genio Nara intuía que el rubio no pensaría demasiado en romper los tres tabús del shinobi; de seguro seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre. – Pero conociéndote, seguirás siendo el mismo de siempre no importa cuánto envejezcas. – sonrió de lado.

El rubio sonrió algo abochornado. Abrió la boca para responder, pero una voz se le adelantó.

_ Leí en un libro que comprarle ropa a una persona significa que quieres quitársela después…Es como una invitación a tener sexo.

_ ¡Hahahahahahaha! – el Inuzuka no pudo contener sus carcajadas.

A tres segundos de silencio le siguieron las risitas de todos los de la mesa.

_ ¡Sai! – exclamó el rubio con las cejas rubias tan arqueadas que se perdían dentro del protector de la frente, una mezcla de pánico y enojo en su rostro – ¡No se te ocurra decirle eso a Sakura-chan! ¡Me va a querer matar-tebayo!

El grupo de infantes encabezado por Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon arribó al restaurante y abrieron la puerta de par en par con un estruendo.

_ ¡Naruto-ni-chan!

Naruto se dio la vuelta. Tenía metido en la boca su tenedor y se notaba que había estado comiendo pastel por los restos de merengue que había sobre su labio superior y la comisura de su barbilla. El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al grupo de niños que habían gritado su nombre.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Cantaron a coro con todo el galio que podían convocar sus jóvenes pulmones, que era mucho. El rubio lanzó una carcajada de alegría al aire y se acercó a ellos.

_ ¡Hey, chicos!

_Naruto-nii-chan! ¡Felicidades! - como buen rival-aprendiz, Konohamaru se adelantó a todos los demás que querían entregar su regalo de primero y le dio a Naruto un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo verde.

Pronto los demás los siguieron y Naruto se vio forzado a cargar las cajitas y más cajitas de distintos colores, todas con algún lazo o dos. El rubio rió contagiado de más por el ánimo y la algarabía de los más pequeños.

_ ¡Gracias, chicos! – gritó con alegría, y la única respuesta a su feliz agradecimiento fue un mar de contentas sonrisas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se cohibió un tanto. No estaba acostumbrado a andar entre multitudes de gentes, mucho menos a participar de eventos tan lúdicos como eran las fiestas o algún tipo de celebración. Esa etapa de su vida había quedado encerrada en el pasado, hacía cinco años.

A su favor estaba esa habilidad de esconder sus sentimientos y parecer indiferente. Y el hecho era, que se sentía algo nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Nunca había regalado nada a nadie fuera de sus difuntos familiares; y nunca había tenido a alguien preciado para él con el que no compartiera apellido.

La caja pesaba un poco en sus manos, y Sasuke la aferró por los lados conteniendo las ganas de apretar los puños.

Preciado…

¿Naruto era preciado para él?

La respuesta le era tan obvia en ese momento. No había ningún atisbo de confusión en su mente. Sasuke era honesto consigo mismo sobre sus sentimientos, y a pesar de negarlo en ocasiones, porque su orgullo a veces era más fuerte que los latidos acelerados de su corazón, esta vez no había forma de escapar a la afirmación. Pero…

_Es solo idiota._

_Es solo un amigo._

…_Solo eso._

Esa contradicción estaría enarbolada en su cabeza. La otra parte de su mente, aquella que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la promesa de venganza del pasado no lo dejaba aceptarlo completamente. Porque aceptarlo implicaría cambiar tantas cosas en su vida, en su propósito…

La verdad le pesaba en el corazón como esa caja en sus manos.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta y se forzó a dejar de pensar en eso.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Konohamaru le lanzó un dango al rubio de ojos azules en la cabeza.

_ ¡Heeeh! ¡Vaya reflejos, Naruto-ni-chan!

_ ¿Por cuántos va ya? – preguntó Kiba burlón – ¿Treinta?

De los niños que habían ido a ver a Naruto, solo Konohamaru se había quedado hasta tarde, pues lo otros traviesos pequeñajos junto a Moegi y Udon habían tenido que volver a sus casas con sus familias.

_ ¡Eso no ha sido nada! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo-tebayo! ¡Vamos!

Konohamaru lo miró algo escéptico, y los demás se rieron discretamente. Era el tercer dango que golpeaba la cara de Naruto y aun el rubio no acertaba a agarrarlo con la boca y tragárselo. Debían haber sabido mejor que desafiar a Naruto a hacer algo. Su persistencia no le permitiría parar hasta que lo lograra.

_ ¿Quién quiere más carne? – preguntó Ino.

_ ¡Yo quiero!

_ ¡Chouji, deja comer a los demás también!

El castaño en cuestión hizo un puchero y sorbió un poco del refresco que tenía en su mano. Shikamaru le palmeó la espalda y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa amistosa y algo cansada; no importaba la ocasión, Shikamaru siempre parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a tirarse sobre la superficie plana más cercana para echarse una siesta.

_Toma, yo ya estoy lleno. – El de coleta le tendió su plato y el rostro del chico regordete se iluminó con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Gracias, Shika! – Y procedió a zampárselo.

_ ¡LO LOGRÉ TEBAYO! – clamó una voz jovial y victoriosa. Los demás aplaudieron, y el rubio pretendió hacer una reverencia como si fuese un afamado mago que acaba de realizar el mejor de los trucos.

_ En el sexto intento. Qué torpe eres. – completó Sai, sin desprenderse de su exasperante sonrisa. Su forma de ser le hacía a los otros preguntarse si profería esos comentarios a propósito o no. Sobre todo porque el 70 % de la gente a la que se dirigía sentía la necesidad de machacarle la cara con un puñetazo. Sai no entendía nada de eso, pues él solo decía lo que pensaba y su intención era ayudar a la gente. Por eso sentía que debía decirle a Naruto que era un torpe tratando de atrapar dangos con la boca. Al decirle aquello a la cara su única intención era ayudarle, para que así el rubio se remediara a sí mismo y dejara de ser tan torpe.

Ayudar. Le había costado aprender ese concepto; mas después de leer una decena de libros, por fin lo había entendido. A los amigos se ayuda, como a Sakura o a Naruto. Es algo que debe hacerse desinteresadamente. A los extraños se ayuda también, había leído eso. Por tal razón le había alcanzado aquel libro a ese niño pelinegro que había visto en la biblioteca y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos…

_Qué pequeña es Konoha, _pensó curioso.

_ ¡Sai! ¡Te voy a matar, maldito! – Naruto se iba a lanzar a darle un merecido puñetazo, pero se detuvo como estatua cuando captó cierta figura en su visión periférica. Sus ojos se cruzaron y hubo un instante de reconocimiento en sus miradas. Azul y negro, ambos con un brillo y una oscuridad única.

_ Oh, el chico de la biblioteca. – dijo Sai. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y los demás miraron a ambos pelinegros con cierto desconcierto.

_ ¿Y ese quién es?

_ Debe ser otro de los niños con los que juega Naruto. – cuchicheó la rubia a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes compusieron una pose pensativa.

_ Mah, Naruto es amigo de todos los niños de Konoha, no es para sorprenderse. – afirmó como si nada el pelicastaño, y algunos asintieron concordando. Shikamaru, en cambio, estrechó ligeramente los ojos, su mirada cansada tornándose improvistamente de un reflejo calculador que casi nadie pudo percibir.

_ No me parece…

_ ¡¿Sasuke!? – Naruto tenía una graciosa y casi adorable expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

_Estoy de paso. – afirmó con ademán indiferente el chico pelinegro. El comentario del tipo de las marcas rojas en las mejillas le irritó un poco, pero decidió olvidarlo. Sin prestarle más de medio segundo de atención a los demás, se adelantó hacia el rubio y extendió sus brazos. Una caja marrón fue puesta delante de la nariz del rubio, quien parpadeó algo desconcertado.

_ ¿Eh?

_Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

Como un autómata Naruto tomó la caja, y por inercia se quedó mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Bajó la vista hacia la superficie de la caja. No había tarjeta, ni lazo, ni nada. ¿Qué era eso? No era un regalo… ¿verdad? Porque por alguna razón, la posibilidad de que fuera un regalo hacía que su corazón palpitara muy rápido, y Naruto no sabía si era a causa de miedo o emoción. O las dos cosas juntas. O algo totalmente diferente.

Ni él mismo se entendía.

Volvió a mirar esos ojos oscuros, misteriosos e inescrutables.

_ Dentro de la caja están las instrucciones. – esbozó una sonrisa de lado que Naruto no pudo dejar de contemplar – Espero que no la dejes morir demasiado pronto, con lo torpe que eres.

Naruto se quedó en blanco.

_ ¡¿Me regalaste una mascota?! – preguntó con su voz casi rozando la histeria.

_ ¡No, idiota! – resopló Sasuke. En vez de dar rienda suelta a su irritación por encontrarse en ese lugar y ser observado por esa gente como si se tratara de la atracción de la fiesta, bajo la voz y susurró, solo para que el rubio lo escuchara. – Es una planta.

Le hubiera gustado dársela en un lugar menos abarrotado, con menos pares de ojos interesados en su conversación. El símbolo de la camiseta azul que llevaba no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

Los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Sasuke, sorprendidos. Quería gritarle que era un mocoso maleducado, pero su asombro pudo más que sus ganas de devolverle el insulto-apodo de siempre.

_ ¿Una…planta?

_ Asegúrate de cuidarla bien. – Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano, mientras metía la otra en su bolsillo. Los amigos de Naruto lo siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

_ ¿Qué es, qué es? – preguntó Ino con interés después de acercarse al rubio - ¿Es un regalo?

_ ¿Eso es obvio, no? Es su cumpleaños. No hay que ser Shikamaru para darse cuenta. – dijo Chouji.

_ Hum…

Los demás rodearon a Naruto mientras este quitaba la tapa de la cara y contemplaba lo que aún tenía duda de que fuera un regalo. Más aún porque veía de Sasuke, la persona que menos esperaba que le diera algo en ese día.

Una maceta con tierra y una pequeña plantica en el cetro acaparó su vista. Su mente quedó en blanco por un segundo. ¿Cómo Sasuke se había enterado de que era su cumpleaños? No se lo había dicho…No porque no quisiera, sino porque si siquiera se había acordado de hacerlo.

Junto a la maceta había una hoja de papel doblada cuidadosamente, que sacó y desdobló con lentitud. Ino, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Tenten y Chouji se pusieron detrás del rubio con visible interés y desfachatada curiosidad.

_¿ Eres amigo de Uchiha también, Naruto-ni-chan?

La mención del apellido del legendario clan pareció sacar al rubio de su estupor, quien cerró la nota inmediatamente y se giró para encarar a sus amigos sospechosamente.

_ ¿Y ustedes qué hacen, eh? – estrechó los ojos y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo. Los demás fingieron inocencia, y por qué no, demencia. A excepción de Shikamaru, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse de nuevo.

_ Hehe…Te estábamos quitando un pelo de tu chamarra nueva. – rió la rubia nerviosamente, y sacudió la espalda del rubio como si estuviera quitándole polvo.

Naruto tapó la planta y colocó la caja con cuidado sobre la mesa que alojaba los presentes que había recibido ese día. La mirada perdida de sus ojos azules dejaba entrever las cavilaciones que se llevaban a cabo en su mente. Pensamientos confusos, algo revueltos. ¿Titubeaba acaso el Uzumaki Naruto? Miró la puerta del restaurante: la figura de Sasuke y el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda aparecieron en su mente como una imagen repetida en varios momentos en del cercano pasado.

_ ¡Naruto-nii-chan, apuesto a que no puedes atrapar tres dangos a la vez!

Se giró hacia la voz que había lanzado el desafío componiendo una enorme sonrisa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Le pareció sentir una especie de vértigo, pero probablemente fue solo su imaginación. A sus espaldas estaba aquel ruidoso restaurante que por alguna razón se había aquietado un poco. No escuchaba la voz del rubio; todo lo que podía percibir eran discretos murmullos que no llegaba a entender. No le importaban, de todos modos. Había hecho lo que había querido, ahora se marcharía de ahí, de vuelta a su rutina nocturna.

Le quedaban varios pergaminos que leer, y mientras Naruto celebrara su cumpleaños con sus amigos, él pensaría sobre cierto asunto importante.

_¿Debería ir? O…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A veces es mejor enfocarse en tareas simples y no penar en nada. Permanecer con la mente en blanco mientras el cuerpo obedece las órdenes absolutas y escuetas q envía el cerebro a cada fibra, cada nervio, cada músculo.

La parte inconsciente, sin embargo, que abarcaba la inabarcable imaginación y algunos otros secretos insondables se rebelaba contra el mandamiento de su mente consciente y su pretencioso absolutismo. La rutina acostumbrada de cortar vegetales no era suficiente para espantar los recuerdos recientes. Hasta él se daba cuenta de que había sido un poco brusco con Naruto al darle el regalo, tan seco y escueto como su mente trataba de ser. La verdad era que hubiera deseado quedarse un poco más, hablarle... o solo tenerlo en frente y sentir su presencia. Era "algo" agradable.

Aunque no era para tanto.

Su presencia era cálida, incluso algo atrayente... como si Naruto fuese un imán que lo forzara a acercarse. Pero el ambiente y aquel restaurante apilado con rostros desconocidos lo había hecho desistir hasta de hacerle saber al rubio idiota el significado de su regalo. Se limitaría a callar y nunca mencionarlo.

Una parte de él, aquella parte rebelde que adoraba el azul de esos ojos se negaba a zanjar el asunto de esa forma.

_ ¿Aún no has comido?

Esa presencia... A su espalda, emanando aquel calor regocijante.

Pudo sentir la respiración del rubio en su cabeza, en su cabello. Puso el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera junto a los vegetales picados, y se giró.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Había estado a punto de sacar algo del refrigerador, y se había quedado con la mano en la puerta sin moverse. Sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Había pensado antes en hacer algo sobre la actitud del rubio. No quería permitirle entrar más a su apartamento de esa manera…Aun cuando esas sorpresas que le erizaban el vello de la nuca terminaran siendo extrañamente agradables. Podía sentir la leve brisa que escapaba de la nariz y la boca de la presencia a su espalda, que a pesar de la molesta cercanía, no había hecho nada para apartarse. Sasuke tampoco había hecho nada. Se le había quedado la mente en blanco y los brazos tiesos.

_ ¿Pensabas que te iba dejar marcharte así como así? Eres un poco idiota, mocoso.

Los insultos tenían una característica catalizadora que removía al parecer el shock y activaba el cerebro, pues la palabra "idiota", que solía ser el insulto por excelencia hacia el rubio dirigida hacia él lo hizo fruncir el ceño y darle un codazo.

_No reacciones, maldita sea._

_ ¡Auu! ¡Mocoso! ¿Ni porque es mi cumpleaños, eh?!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos. Lo escrutó con ojos entrecerrados, su rostro serio y el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué estaba Naruto ahí? ¿No debería estar de fiesta con sus amigos?

Ante la exigente pregunta del pelinegro, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa. Lo miró a los ojos.

_Feliz Cumpleaños.

_ …

De seguro el muy idiota se había tropezado en el camino a su apartamento. O tal vez con ese truquito que hacía para teletransportarse se había dejado atrás las neuronas.

_Baka, mi cumpleaños fue en julio.

_ Nunca es tarde para decirlo, ¿sabes?

_ …

¿En eso estaba pensando Naruto?

_ Pensé… - Cuando Naruto hablaba bajo, su voz se enronquecía levemente. Era un murmullo agradable y entendible que lograba abarcar toda la atención de Sasuke. - Por ese entonces no te conocía, y como eres tan amargado, seguro que no celebraste tu cumpleaños. – había bajado la vista y tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. – Me hubiera gustado celebrarlo contigo… - alzó la mirada y le tendió una bolsa. – Así que…Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, mocoso.

Naruto contempló la cara del niño en frente suyo. La seriedad y el escepticismo de antes habían sido opacados por la sorpresa y la confusión que ahora eran notables en su rostro de cremosa palidez. ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita? Había momentos en los que entendía lo que Sasuke sentía; otros, como este, lo dejaba confuso y ligeramente nervioso ¿Nervioso? No sabía por qué se sentía así. No solía pensar mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. Lo suyo, como todos los que lo conocían sabían, era actuar con el impulso del momento.

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

_ Mi padres solía cultivarlas en el jardín. – murmuró el pelinegro.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza levemente indicando que no comprendía a qué se refería, pero se abstuvo de decir nada más. Quería escuchar a Sasuke.

_ Creo que era una de las pocas veces en las que mi padre no se veía tan serio…Y parecía…feliz, mientras las sembraba con mi madre.

Parecía que Sasuke estuviera hablando para sí mismo. El rubio se inclinó un poco hacia delante, queriendo oír bien las palabras que murmuraba. Era como si en esos breves instantes en los que había apartado su mirada y entrecerrado sus ojos oscuros el chico hubiera viajado al pasado.

_ Siempre que veo alguna, me acuerdo…de ellos.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. El pecho se le inundó de un calor agradable, como la sensación de las aguas termales bañando su piel.

_Hehe…así que soy especial para ti, ¿eh?

Mientras decía esto, Naruto se acercó más pensando que la cercanía haría sentir incómodo al chico y así lograría fastidiarlo. No importaba que los años pasaran, Naruto seguiría siendo el mismo malandrín juguetón de siempre al que le encantaba gastar bromas. Y resultaba que para Naruto, Sasuke era muy _fastidiable_.

Que esa palabra no existiera no era ningún problema para él.

_ …

Las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron de un color sonrosado que a Naruto le agradó, por alguna extrañísima razón. Tal vez no era eso, sino el hecho de que le hacía inexplicablemente feliz el que Sasuke le hubiera dado semejante regalo. El rubio no sabía mucho sobre su propia familia, y había conocido a sus padres por intervalos de tiempos tan cortos que no se podrían llamar convivencia; pero estaba completamente seguro que era algo especial para Sasuke, un recuerdo que atesoraba.

_ Yo sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de tu corazón amargado eras muy ador- ¡Auch!

_ Quítate del medio, idiota.

_ ¡Hey, no me golpees!

_ ¡Hum!

_ ¡Nada de "hum"! ¡Se supone que es mi cumpleaños! ¡Hónrame y llámame Naruto-sama!

_ Ni en tus sueños, idiota.

_ Pff. Tomatito-chan es un amargado. – Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina. Aún estaba ruborizado y para el rubio, su rostro se veía gracioso y lindo.

El pelinegro examinó el contenido de la bolsa que le había dado Naruto.

_ …

Eran tomates. Rojos, redondos y grandes tomates. Y cada uno le pertenecía a él.

Sabía que si levantaba la vista Naruto se burlaría de su cara, así que le dio la espalda y procedió a guardarlos en el refrigerador. Sentía calor en su cara y posiblemente en sus orejas también. Era a la vez tan agradable como vergonzoso.

Más que nada, lo hacía querer sonreír.

_ …Gracias. – susurró mientras ordenaba los tomates.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja con los cachetes rojos de dicha.

_ De nada, mocoso.

¿Dicha? Sí. Se sentía dichoso de que Sasuke, aunque tratara de escondérselo, se sintiera bien.

_ ¡Bueno! Pensé que como era tarde sería mejor comer algo rápido. – dijo Naruto muy satisfecho de sí mismo. A le vez que hablaba fue colocando el contenido de las bolsas en la mesa. – Había muuuucha comida, así que traje un poco para los dos. ¡Tenemos carne,… onigiris y ramen!

Sasuke bufó y procedió a sacar agua y jugo de la nevera, para acompañar la comida. Tomó vasos, platos y palillos de la encimera de la cocina y lo puso todo en la mesa. Naruto se sentó también, impaciente por empezar a comer.

_ ¿No comiste en tu fiesta? – preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada. Su rostro había vuelto a su acostumbrada tranquilidad algo estoica, pero el sentimiento de antes aún no desaparecía de sus ojos.

_ Ya tengo hambre otra vez-tebayo. – contestó con un puchero. Eso era verdad. Su otra razón era que le gustaba comer acompañado de Sasuke.

Los ojos oscuros lo miraron con aburrimiento. Sasuke suspiró.

_ Itadakimasu.

_ ¡Itadakimasu!

La carne estaba todavía caliente, y los onigiris también. Naruto observó con detenimiento la manera en la que Sasuke comía. Parecía hacer cada movimiento con una elegancia natural que seguramente había aprendido desde pequeño. Lo primero que el pelinegro se llevó a la boca fue una bola de arroz, y sus hombros parecieron relajarse cuando dio el primer bocado.

_¿Le gustan?,_ se preguntó curioso el rubio.

Naruto quitó el papel metálico del bol de ramen que se había traído de la fiesta y comenzó a devorarlo con lentitud, pues su atención estaba mayormente en el rostro pálido frente a él. Sasuke se veía realmente tranquilo cuando comía, pensó. Era como si dejara caer esa armadura invisible que llevaba siempre.

_Hmm…me pregunto…_

_ ¡Hey, Sasuke! Vas a comer pastel, ¿verdad?

_No me gusta, ya te lo dije.

_ ¡Y yo te dije que es imposible que no te gusten los pasteles-tebayo! ¡Anda! Estamos celebrando nuestros cumpleaños. Solo un pedacito – instó el rubio mientras picaba un pedazo de pastel… con las manos. – Vamos, di "Aaah".

_... – Sasuke no se movió del lugar y mantuvo la boca cerrada, por si acaso.

_ ¡Aaanda! ¡Abre la boca! – Naruto le acercó sus dedos con el trozo de pastel, y el pelinegro se echó un poco hacia atrás. – Ábrela-tebayooo.

_No. – murmuró entre dientes.

_ ¡Solo un poquito! – lo volvió a acercar, y Sasuke volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

La mano de Sasuke apartó la del rubio sin mucha brusquedad. Le lanzó una mirada de ceño fruncido con un tic en su fina ceja izquierda.

_Déjame comer en paz, idiota.

_Pfff, mocoso amargado. – rezongó el rubio haciendo un puchero. Con total descuido entonces se comió el pedazo de pastel él mismo.

Sasuke vio como después se limpió los dedos embarrados de merengue con la lengua. Sus ojos negros captaron el movimiento con precisión, tanto que segundos después se preguntó si no había activado el sharingan deliberadamente.

Esperaba por su bien que no.

_...Idiota insistente.

_ ¡Soy persistente! – exclamó muy orgulloso de sí mismo Naruto, y Sasuke lo miró con una gotita en la sien. Al parecer creía que era una buena cualidad.

Aunque, de cierta manera, sí lo era. No sabía que hubiera sido de su… "relación", si no fuera por esa exuberante característica.

_ Hm. – una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de Sasuke, y Naruto la contempló con alegría.

_Tiene una sonrisa que… Oh, ¡se distrajo!_

En un movimiento rápido, untó sus dedos con el merengue de uno de los pasteles y embarró la barbilla pálida y los rosados labios.

_ ¡Qué demonios-mh!?

_ ¡Hahaha! ¡Lo probaste!

El dulzor del merengue sorprendió a Sasuke. Pero la sensación que definitivamente no desapareció fue la de esos dedos tocando sus labios. Estaba seguro que en el futuro no sería capaz de olvidarla, y posiblemente la reviviría cada vez que lo recordara.

Maldito rubio que le alteraba el cerebro de esa manera. Escondió su vergüenza con un gesto molesto y lo miró con las cejas juntas y arrugadas.

_Tsk, ¡descerebrado! – con prisa trató de limpiarse y:

Le arrojó a la cara lo primero que su mano encontró.

_ ¡Ay! Oye, ¡no me tires bolas de arroz-tebayo!

_Cállate, idiota, ¡y déjame comer en paz!

Unos fideos cayeron en la cabeza de Sasuke, sobre su cuidado y limpio, recién lavado cabello. Porque daba la casualidad que Sasuke se había duchado minutos antes de que llegara Naruto.

_ ¡Haha! Te lo merecías por- ! ¡Hey!

Sasuke se puso de pie y le echó el vaso de zumo de naranja casi helado sobre la cabeza. Naruto se estremeció del frío .El jugo se deslizó entre sus cabellos dorados y húmedos hasta su frente, cayó por sus sienes y sus mejillas hasta que unas gotas se desvanecieron en la tela oscura de la ropa del rubio. Los ojos azules miraron a Sasuke acusadoramente.

_ ¡Mocoso!

_ ¡Idiota!

_ ¡Mocoso!

_ ¡Idiota!

Pedazos de carne, de pastel y bolas de arroz fueron arrojados con la rapidez y la precisión de unos ninjas bien entrenados.

_ ¡Agh, idiota! ¡Deja de arrojarme comida!

_ ¡Me detendré cuando tú lo hagas, mocoso creído!

Fideos… sopa… Un plato…

_ ¡Wuoh! ¡Oye, eso no era comida!

_Pero te hubiera golpeado de todas formas, ¿verdad?

Esa sonrisa arrogante y ladina le daban unas ganas a Naruto de…

_ ¡Serás -!

_Oi- ¡idiota!

Naruto rodeó la mesa hasta estar en frente de Sasuke – los dos se habían puesto de pie – y le restregó lo que quedaba de pastel en la cara.

_...

_ ¡Pfff! ¡Lo sabía, Sasuke, en el fondo eres muy dulce, HAHAHAHAHA!

Los hombros y los brazos de Sasuke empezaron a temblar de ira, rígidos y con ganas de golpear algo. Concretamente, la cara de cierto rubio. Su figura pareció rodearse de un aura oscura que hizo a Naruto dudar por un momento si había hecho bien en presentarle a Sasuke la dulzura del mundo. Literalmente.

_ ¡Te voy a matar!

_ ¡Woahh! ¡Cálmate-tebayo!

El endemoniado pelinegro lo persiguió alrededor de la mesa, por aquí y por allá, cambiando la dirección de vez en cuando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era realmente estúpido estar dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. Sasuke gruñó de frustración y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la sonriente, divertida y molestamente desafiante cara de Naruto. Entonces de un salto se paró en la mesa, pisando platos, palillos y quién sabe qué más, y se impulsó flexionando sus piernas hasta lanzarse sobre el rubio y derribarlo en el suelo con su peso.

_ ¡Agh!

_ ¡Eres demasiado infantil para ser mayor que yo! – le tiró de la nariz. Fuerte.

_ _¡AAAYY! ¡Ayayayayay, Sass-kee, ¡sueeeta mi pobe nariz tebajjjho! –_ a Naruto le salió una voz como la de un cerdo o un pato ronco, tan aguda y rara-tan graciosa, que de un manera muy sádica hizo que el pelinegro quisiera apretarla y halarla aún más. Pobre nariz.

_ ¡Si te digo que no me gusta lo dulce, pues no me gusta y punto!

No le soltó la nariz, y hay que decir que su rostro seguía sucio con merengue, arroz y salsa, y su cabello tenía un par de fideos todavía colgando. Naruto estaba en una situación similar, con el rostro pegajoso y la ropa manchada. Su cabello parecía un descuidado nido con arroz y pastel.

_ _¡Vaal-le, vaal-le, yia entjendííí-tebajjoo! _– rogó el rubio a la vez que manoteaba tratando de liberar su miserable nariz - _¡Heeh no lo haggo máááhg, no lo hagg_ – _Ayyy, ¡no meh la tuerggzas, ´soo duejjle! ¡Me la quiegres arrahn-caggr o quééh!?_

_ ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, te tiraré de las orejas hasta que me harte!

Dios, Sasuke no se reconocía. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podría llegar a ser tan..._eeh_…impulsivo?

_ _¡Eee-thá behn-tebajjjo!_ – lloriqueó infantilmente – _¡Juelta mi pobeeh najii!_

_Hm. Más te vale, idiota.

Liberó la nariz colorada del rubio y lo miró con suficiencia mientras este se sobaba. Se lo tenía merecido, pensó satisfecho.

_Qué cruel eres-tebayo… - se quejó el otro, y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado encima de Naruto, en su abdomen, con el rubio tirado en el piso de la cocina. De reojo vio que había comida también en el suelo, y mentalmente se regañó por dejarse llevar. Tendría que ponerse a limpiar…

_ ¿Por qué mi nariz?

_¿Por qué mi cabello? – preguntó irónicamente el pelinegro.

_Hehe, es que se me hace gracioso. Está parado al final, como si no tuviera gravedad. ¡Nunca he visto un cabello así-tebayo!

_...Hm. – un ligero tinte carmín cubrió las mejillas de Sasuke, hecho que trató de disimular inmediatamente con una sonrisa de lado. – Yo no soy el único que tiene una característica rara – le señaló sus mejillas.

_ ¿Estas? Ah, nací con ellas. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó en silencio. Sasuke no sabía si iba a continuar hablando o no, así que no dijo nada. En unos segundos, Naruto cerró los ojos y se quedó en el piso recostado – Como estuve en el vientre de mi mamá cuando ella era jinchuriki, el chakra de Kurama—Kyubi, debió tener algo que ver. Eso creo…

Se quedó mirando el rostro relajado de Naruto. Era la segunda vez que lo veía con una expresión como esa. Tenía que admitirlo…Le gustaba tanto como su sonrisa… Las facciones del rubio quedaban un poco más suavizadas, y se podían observar sus rasgos con más detenimiento: su nariz era perfilada, aunque algo tosca; las cejas no eran ni gruesas ni finas, y se veían algo descuidadas. Las pestañas doradas tampoco eran muy largas, pero acariciaban el rostro del rubio al tener los párpados cerrados y Sasuke no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Su mirada siguió explorando, hasta llegar a esos…carnosos…labios.

Debió quedarse ensimismado o algo parecido, porque se sintió agitado de improvisto. A la vista de sus ojos entornados, los labios de Naruto parecían hipnotizarlo. Y esos labios estaban ahora ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, en una pequeña sonrisa.

Entreabrió la boca sin darse cuenta.

_Haah, me siento cansado…y sucio, hehehe. ¿Puedo bañarme aquí, Sasuk-Agh!

_Tsk!

Sin prestar mucha atención el rubio se había empezado incorporar y había hecho que sus frentes chocaran. Sasuke sintió un grano de arroz pegarse a su pestaña izquierda y parpadeó repetidas veces para quitarlo. Se quedó petrificado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

_¿Qué…?_

Pero ya había sucedido, y fue imposible para Sasuke echarse hacia atrás y separarse de esos cálidos y suaves labios. Presionó su boca con los ojos cerrados, sus manos torpemente aferrando la ropa de Naruto. No estaba pensado, porque si un solo pensamiento se hubiera cruzado por su cabeza en ese momento probablemente estaría planeando ya su propio funeral; su cuerpo y su mente estaban solamente enfocados en el eléctrico contacto y en las súbitas corrientes que relampaguearon sobre su cuerpo. Su boca, osada y ansiosa por más, se movió soltando un corto jadeo. Su respiración estaba descontrolada, su pulso martilleaba en su cuello, en sus sienes, en su pecho. Escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Naruto, y por instinto decidió probar con algo más que sus labios esa boca entreabierta. Su lengua acarició con ansiedad el caliente interior; el sabor lo sorprendió y sintió un delicioso vuelco en el estómago. La sensación era maravillosa.

Su gemido excitado y plagado de una desconocida necesidad quedó atrapado dentro de la húmeda caverna. Pero escucharse a sí mismo fue lo que lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

Naruto le devolvía la mirada estupefacta con una cercanía casi imposible.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ¡**_**Fiuuuuu!**_** ¿Cuántas semanas han sido? Porque no llevo la cuenta xDU Lo siento mucho, estuve algo ocupada y con poco tiempo libre. (Incluso no pude contestar la mayoría de los reviews ;_;) Sé que no es excusa, pero me disculpo igual. De todas formas, espero que este capi les haya gustado y haya compensado la espera : 3 **

**¡Acepto vuestros reviews con los brazos abiertos! **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
